


$o greedy

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Exploitation of rich men, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingering, Flashbacks, Golddigging, Hacking, Married Couple, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Not mcd don't worry!, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Romance, Scheming, Sex Work, Smut, Spanking, Stealing, Strap-Ons, Sugarbaby, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, transfem character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Kun think Taeyong deserves more than the scraps her Sugar Daddies throw her. So he plans to take what is rightfully hers.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	$o greedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easycomeeasygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/gifts).



> HAPPY BDAY TORI!!!  
> i'm only 2 months late :'( but hopefully the sheer length of this beast will make up for that!!  
> kunyong is this fic really are THAT power couple and i'm proud of them for exploiting all of these dumb cismen :')))
> 
> potential CW:  
> this fic includes sex between two trans people - taeyong is amab and uses clit, pussy and cock to refer to her bits. kun is afab and uses cock.  
> if u are trans and are not comfortable with reading this, pls skip this story, or at least only read up until where kun comes home from work, before the smut starts  
> there is also a use of the t slur which taeyong has reclaimed herself 💖

Taeyong hummed to herself as she tapped an expensive cream onto her non-existent eye bags. She wasn't tired by any stretch of the imagination, but god forbid she ever look a day over twenty-three. She wasn't quite old enough for Botox, so hopefully this cream would keep the demons away a little longer. 

She wanted to look beyond perfect for tonight. It was important. 

She smiled down at the set of rings on her finger. A big halo cut diamond engagement ring, surrounded by two platinum bands that curved to fit around the rock. Her wedding ring and promise ring. It made her heart flutter whenever she looked down at them. 

The idea that someone wanted her that badly. That someone loved her that much… 

It wasn't the only engagement ring she had seen in her life. 

Oh god no, back when she was younger she jumped from Sugar Daddy to Sugar Daddy she had seen one. But it was no where near as important.

She was always wanting to move on to someone bigger and better. Someone richer. Someone to buy her all of the pretty things she deserved... 

Because she really did feel like she deserved them. 

She deserved something, at least. 

Being kicked out at eighteen because her parents just didn't understand her. Didn't understand why the son they had raised was interested in makeup and heels and… Boys. 

They didn't want her. 

Didn't even want to try to understand her. 

And it wasn't like she could help it. Wasn't like she was some tear away teen who would stay out all night partying and doing drugs and stealing or whatever else it was kids at her school would get up to. 

She was a good kid. 

She was just different. 

And that's was inexcusable in their eyes. 

They refused to have a gay son. Refused to love her. 

So they kicked her out. And she had no choice but to try and make it alone. 

She had to try and figure out all of these confusing thoughts without so much as a roof over her head. 

Was she gay? Was she even a boy? She had no idea. She knew what she liked. She knew what she _wanted_ to look like. She would get all starry eyed over models in magazines with their long flowing hair and made up faces. Her heart would leap whenever she passed a shop window, just wishing she could afford to even try on those dresses. 

She just wanted to be pretty. 

But she didn't want to be a girl. Because she wasn't a girl. Was she? 

She just wasn't a boy, either. 

Maybe somewhere in between. 

Feminine. 

Transfeminine. 

The first time she heard that word she knew it was _her._

It described her to a T. 

And it made her happy. 

She finally had an identity all of her own. 

And she was determined to use it to her advantage. 

She had been thrown out of her home because of who she was. Had all these weird, uncomfortable thoughts about her body and image. She had been through so much already. 

So, yeah. She felt like she really deserved to be treated like a princess. 

And there were men who were more than willing to do that for her. They may only really be interested in her because of her trans identity, because they saw her as something exotic or whatever. Something to be fetishised. 

But she couldn't care less. 

So long as they were paying her and buying her pretty things, she couldn't give a fuck what they thought. 

It was just a cash grab at the end of the day. 

And she found that empowering; the hold she had over all of these stupid men. 

But one of those stupid men changed everything. 

His name was Kun. 

And he was different. 

He got her. 

He knew it was it was like… What growing up like her was like and—

He treated her like a human being. Not just some arm candy. Not a possession to be shown off and bragged about.

He saw her. 

And he loved her. 

Taeyong made her way over to her dressing room, rose pink chiffon gown trimmed with marabou floating effortlessly behind her. She knew it was a cliché, for a Sugar Baby to have such a robe, and she knew she could afford so much more now, but… She loved them. They were gaudy and a little tacky but they made her feel cute. She loved how they showed off her body while keeping a little air of mystery. 

But she had to find something else to wear. Some actual clothes. 

Tonight was important and she wanted to look her best. 

The only problem was she had too many clothes to choose from. A two-story walk in wardrobe with a spiral staircase, each section perfectly colour coordinated.

It was hard being her. It really was. 

She hummed to herself as she flicked through her racks of clothes, perfectly manicured fingers brushing up against gorgeous silks and rich embroidered fabrics. It made her stomach do a little flip. It was hard to believe this was her life. 

But jumping in head first with Kun was the best choice she had ever made. 

They first met in a club. She was on the arm of another man but Kun couldn't help but come and talk to her the moment he left to go to the bathroom. 

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Taeyong was perched on one of the stools at the bar, legs crossed, making her skirt ride up her thigh a little. 

"I'm not here alone."

"I know."

That made Taeyong smirk. She liked being sought out. 

Maybe this guy was more valuable. 

"I'll have a Bollinger."

Or maybe not, considering how his face fell. 

Champagne? She wanted champagne? 

A glass of that was more than he would spend on his own drinks all night. 

"Uh— Right. O-Okay."

Taeyong's features softened a little. Maybe her expectations were a little high because the guy she was out with tonight was particularly loaded. She had been treated to nothing but the best all evening. 

"Prosecco will do." She smiled. She felt a little sorry for the guy. He had a kind face. 

He nodded, waving over the bartender to order. 

"Where did your boyfriend go?"

"Oh he isn't m—"

"I know." Taeyong felt a little twinge of excitement in her stomach as the man smirked up at her. He had this dimple in his right cheek. It was gorgeous. "I figured, anyway."

"How come?"

The man took a sip of his own drink as the bartender slid them across the wood. 

"You look like you can't stand him."

Taeyong bit back a laugh. Observant. 

"I can't. But he buys me pretty things." She tucked blonde hair behind her ear, showing off a sparkly pair of earrings. "That's all men are good for."

"We can be good for more." He raised his glass, tilted towards Taeyong. She caught on, clinking her own against the rim with a giggle. Who was this guy? He was so outgoing for someone who clearly wasn't flush. He made her feel all giddy. "You should let me show you sometime."

"You'll have to book an appointment, then." Taeyong's eyes sparkled with mischief. There was just something about him… "My card."

She unclipped her clutch to pass him a little rectangle. She watched on as his nostrils flared a little, the card heavily perfumed. That always reeled them in. 

"Call me, if you think you can afford me."

Taeyong barely had a chance to wink before a large hand was placed as the small of her back. She looked up for a split second to find her date, his pupils blown. Great. That explained why he had been in the bathroom so long. 

"Who's this?"

"Kun." The man ignored him, keeping his eyes fixed on Taeyong's. She couldn't look away. He was beautiful. Captivating. "It's been nice talking to you."

Taeyong gasped as he took her hand, still outstretched from handing over his business card, and pressed his lips to her ring finger. 

She still remembered that to this day. Kun said he knew from that moment he was going to ask for her hand in marriage, somehow. She found it almost impossible to believe, but… That was Kun all over. He was like a fairy tale prince or something. 

That's why she couldn't help but set up a date with him. He was nowhere near as well off as her client from that night the first met, but then again, most of them weren't. Taeyong actually didn't make that much money, she just acted like she did in the hope of luring someone even richer in. These men liked to show off their wealth, liked to prove themselves. 

And Kun was the same. He may not have much, his job at some boring financial firm was enough to see him through, but it didn't leave much left for splashing out on a Sugar Baby. 

He always tried his best, though. Gave Taeyong a little gift every time they met. And they may not be big ticket items she could show off, but they seemed to hold more sentiment. One perfect rose he had pruned from his own garden. Poetry. Beautiful pictures he had taken of her on previous dates, ones he had developed in his own makeshift dark room.

So, maybe Kun wasn't the same as the rest of them. She actually had fun with him. It didn't feel so much like a job when they were together. She didn't have to act a certain way or be on her best behaviour because he just didn't care. He wanted to see the real her. And she loved that she was able to go out in her skimpiest little dress and really let loose on the dance floor, grinding all over her brand new Sugar Daddy. 

She loved that she didn't have to act so prim and proper with him, because although she loved that lavish lifestyle, it got boring. Sometimes tequila shots and being pushed against the graffitied wall of the alley behind some dingy club were needed. 

"Take me home." She whispered. Kun was pressed up against her, a deep red painting his lips. She dreaded to think what a mess her own mouth was, but Kun couldn't care less about any of that. He liked all of her little imperfections. 

Or… 

At least that was what she thought. 

Kun knew who she was. Everyone knew who she was. She didn't hide it. She was proud to be trans. She was girly but not quite a girl, even if the hormones she was finally able to afford had been forcing her body to change. She loved it. She loved her little A cup titties and the weight shifting to her hips and the dick in her panties. It was who she was. 

And she was proud of that. 

But maybe Kun wasn't into her in that way… Maybe he— Maybe he didn't want her. 

And that was hard for Taeyong to wrap her head around. Men sought her out to treat her with the end goal of getting her in bed. It was part of her job. A Sugar Baby fucked. 

So she couldn't understand why Kun didn't want that. Couldn't understand why he had never pushed for that.

She knew he was different, but… He couldn't be _that_ different. 

"I want you to fuck me."

"Baby…" Kun sighed as Taeyong threaded her fingers through his hair. He could see how badly she wanted it. Her hips were pressed forward, he could feel how… 

She was horny. And he couldn't blame her. He was too. The way she had been dancing up on him all night… Her tongue lapping against his bottom lip. He couldn't keep his hands off of her. 

"Don't you want me?"

"I do." Kun answered without any hesitation. Of course he did. How could he not? He was completely besotted with Taeyong. There was nothing he wanted more than to spend the night with her. 

He was just worried it would ruin things. 

He ran his fingers down her side, marvelling at the dip of her waist and the slight swell of her hips. This dress fit her perfectly, burgundy velvet clinging to her subtle curves, trimmed with fluff around the hemline. It screamed Sugar Baby. And he loved it. 

"I just— I don't know if I—"

"Is it because I'm different…?" Taeyong's eyes flickered down for a moment. She was scared of the answer. "Down there?"

"Of course not." Kun bit back a chuckle; he didn't want her to think he was laughing at her. More… More the absurdity of the situation from his point of view. "I guess…"

He looked up at her. She was a little taller than he was in heels. 

"I guess I'm different too."

Taeyong's eyebrows furrowed. 

What did he mean by that? 

"I'm like you."

Like her? Was Kun…?

"Well… Sort of. I'm a man, but I— I'm—"

"Trans?"

He nodded. It wasn't a word he used often. He wasn't really like Taeyong — not fully. He wasn't as proud as she was. He didn't want to be seen as transgender. He just wanted to be a man. That's who he was. 

The rest was just… He didn't want to be like this. 

But he was trying to accept it and come to terms with it. 

He knew he didn't have much choice. 

"Y-You're transgender?"

Kun nodded again. 

He was so scared this would come between them. 

He didn't want to let Taeyong go. 

He— He was falling for her. 

"I'm sorry I didn't te—"

Kun was cut off as lips pressed against his. As Taeyong kissed him, stopping him from apologising Because he had done absolutely nothing wrong. 

She wasn't sure why he hadn't just told her earlier, it wasn't like she of all people would get angry, but… That was his business. He didn't have to divulge that part of his life if he didn't want to. 

But it made no difference to her whatsoever. 

She still wanted him. 

"Can you still take me home?" Taeyong bit down on her bottom lip, eyes wide. "I wanna make you feel good. If that's okay…" 

She understood if he wasn't comfortable, but she wanted to know the offer was there. She was more than willing. 

"...Daddy."

It didn't take any more than that and Taeyong found herself bundled in a taxi, Kun lips attached to her neck, his hand up her dress. 

And that was the night something truly changed in Taeyong. 

She was pretty sure it was the night she fell in love. 

No one had ever handled her the way Kun did. She was used to being told to get on all fours — that was always how they wanted her; on her knees ready to be filled, face buried in the pillows when her arms couldn't hold her up anymore. 

She was just some stupid little slut with a tight ass they didn't even want to make eye contact with. 

But not Kun. 

Not that first night. 

No one had ever treated her with such respect. He must have kissed every inch of her body and it left her tingly all over. 

And the way he looked at her like she was the most precious thing… He let her lie on her back and just enjoy herself as he rode her. It had been so long since she had been inside anyone, that wasn't what most men wanted from her, but Kun was so warm and wet… He kissed her with such conviction she couldn't help but fall there and then. 

She felt like… Like maybe he loved her back. 

But she didn't say anything. 

She couldn't ruin it because that probably wasn't true. 

People didn't love her. They loved having her. 

It was different. 

But of course, Kun was different too. 

Taeyong smiled to herself as she pulled a burgundy velvet dress out of the back of her wardrobe; the one from that very night. It made her laugh, god she used to dress like such a little slut back then. She felt like she had a much classier sense of style these days, mainly because she could afford designer labels and had someone to help her keep up with all the trends. 

But deep down she was still that girl that would show up to the club in a gold bikini top and diamanté choker. 

Just now the club was their bedroom and Kun was the only one who ever got to see her like that. 

She shrugged her robe off and unhooked her bra, stepping into the dress to pull it up. Or at least try to. It was a little tighter these days; her body had changed a lot in the past few years. Thirty-five year old Taeyong wasn't quite as board-like. She had new tits, a birthday present from her first husband a few years back, and hips and even a bit of an ass. It was amazing what you could buy these days. 

But she still looked good in it, even if her boobs were threatening to spill out. Her new rack kept the sleeveless little number up a bit better, she remembered how she used to constantly be tugging at the neckline to make sure it didn't fall down and reveal everything. 

She stroked her fingers up her thigh, over the feathers which were beginning to look a little rattle and sparse, following the slit in the right side of the dress. It went all the way up to the lace trim of her panties and made something flutter inside of her. 

She was a fucking whore. 

And that's exactly how she wanted to be treated tonight. 

Why not go back to her roots? 

Because Kun didn't fuck her like that first night every time. 

Oh no. He knew she liked it rough. That she loved to be stretched open and cum over and over. 

He fucked her like the little slut she was. Down on her knees, lips stretched around his strap as she looked up at her Daddy through bleary eyes. Bent over, legs spread so she could take everything he had to give her. Arms tired at the wrist above her head as he bounced on her cock, unable to cum due to the metal ring tight around the base. 

Kun knew exactly what she wanted. He knew just how to make her lose it. 

But he made her feel loved and cherished at the same time. He took her slow and gentle and really made love to her.

It was something she had never had from anyone else before. 

And she found herself craving it. 

She found herself… Wanting to give it back. 

"I want you to stop spending money on me."

Taeyong began to spend every night she wasn't with one of her other clients with Kun. She loved just _being_ with him. loved waking up with him. Loved doing absolutely nothing with him.

They had never used the words boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever, but… Now she guessed that's what they were. Even back then, it was what they had been all that time. 

He wasn't just another client. 

He was special. He meant a lot to her. 

He got her. 

She actually cared about him, unlike all the rest. 

And she cared about him too.

Which meant she wanted him to look after himself. 

"I want you to spend it on yourself. On therapy. Medication."

Taeyong would never had guessed Kun hadn't started hormone treatment when she first found out he was transgender. Maybe it was his jawline, which was strong despite being a little rounded, she figured it was just puppy fat, or maybe his intense eyebrows that really strengthened his face. 

But he hadn't started yet, even though she knew he wanted to. 

And she was worried it was because he was spending money on her. 

"I make enough to keep me going."

"But I love spoiling you."

"You don't need to buy me things to spoil me." Taeyong nuzzled into his shoulder, fingers settling on top of the duvet that covered his chest. She knew he didn't like it, that she was the only one that got to see him without his binder on. She was the only one allowed to touch. He didn't feel comfortable with anyone else. "You do that anyway."

Kun smiled as Taeyong pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

"But… The rest do."

"So? They aren't you. I don't— I don't love them."

Taeyong sat up on her elbow so she could look done at Kun properly. His cheeks were rosy. It had only been a week or so since they started saying that to one another. 

"It's just stuff. I want you to be able to save and get your surgery."

She didn't want Kun to have to feel like he was paying to spend time with her. That didn't feel right. Not anymore. 

They were more than that. 

"B-But—" Kun's eyebrows furrowed a little. This left him in a weird position. A sort of limbo. "If I'm not your Sugar Daddy, then… What am I?"

"You'll always be my Daddy." Taeyong giggled, pressing a kiss to the very time of his nose. It was cold. She'd have to warm him up. "But… I guess you could be my boyfriend instead."

"Boyfriend?" Kun whispered. It had been so long since he had heard that word… And god, he had been desperate to hear it fall from Taeyong's lips. "S-So that would make you—"

"Your girlfriend?" Taeyong couldn't help but beam.

She didn't like boyfriend. She wasn't a boy. She had been wondering... Wondering whether she was a girl, after all. It was confusing to her, still, after all these years. It was annoying that she didn't quite know who she was.

But she knew she preferred the term girlfriend. 

And people called her that all the time — the others. They pretended that's what she was when they went out with their friends. God forbid anyone else find out she was trans.

But it wasn't real. Not like what she and Kun had. "Is that okay?"

"That's more than okay!" Kun leaned up to press a kiss to her lips. "I would fucking love to be your boyfriend."

Taeyong tided some of the shoes she had tried on to go with her outfit away as she remembered that morning. It felt like a lifetime ago, yet was still so fresh in her mind. She and Kun had been together for so long, had built such an amazing life. 

Part of her worried she might get bored one day. That one man wouldn't ever be enough for her, but… Not with Kun. That could never happen with Kun. 

Plus, it wasn't like she suddenly turned monogamous or whatever. At the time still had her job. She still got to tease and extort men for the pleasure of having her hang off their arm and a quick blowjob in the back of their car. 

She didn't do that anymore. 

She didn't need or want to do that anymore.

Kun was her one and only. 

And she loved being kept by him, having her every need met thanks to her rich CEO husband. 

That didn't mean she didn't love to play the tease, though. Oh, she still managed to find people to fluster. 

"Taeil?" She slunk into the kitchen, catching her chef off guard. It made him jump a little. Thankfully he didn't have a knife in his hand at the time. "What do you think of my outfit?"

Taeil turned, the pestle he had in his hand dropping to the floor with a clang as his eyes widened. 

Taeyong smirked. Perfect. 

"Do you think Mr Qian will like it?" She did a little half-spin, making sure Taeil could see how good she looked from behind too. The dress was so short at the back it felt almost nothing to the imagination. "I haven't worn it since I was much younger. I don't look old, do I?"

"N-No." Taeil stuttered as he bent down to pick up the pestle, hoping to god it hadn't cracked the marble floor because he was pretty sure one tile was more than his weekly wage. "Y-You look… You look good Mrs Qian. I'm sure he—"

Taeil swallowed as he began to straighten up, realising Taeyong had moved across the kitchen and was now right in front of him. Her crotch and the very high hemline of her feather-trimmed velvet dress right in front of his eyes. 

Taeyong suppressed a giggle as his ears almost burned the colour of her outfit. 

She loved messing with the staff. 

She would only let Kun hire pretty boys so she could play with them. She wouldn't dare let a single one lay a finger on her; this body belonged to Kun and Kun only. But she loved to tease them. She loved to make them flush. 

"You don't think my tits are too big?" She turned to the side, meaning the slit up the side of the dress was now in Taeil's eyeline. He was frozen stiff. In more ways than one. "It's not too tight?

"Uh— No! No, not at all." Taeil tried to collect himself, scrambling off the floor and turning back to his mortar to grind up the rest of his spices. He couldn't look at Taeyong's rack. He just couldn't do it. "You look great. Mr Qian will be very happy when he gets home."

Taeil was currently preparing their dinner for later. He knew it was their anniversary, and he wouldn't be here for breakfast tomorrow so that was already waiting in the fridge. 

He just kinda wanted to get this made and get out of here because… His pants were starting to get a little tight. Just as well he had an apron covering him. Hopefully Taeyong would swan off to play with someone else soon so he could sneak off to the bathroom. It wouldn't be the first time he'd knocked one out at work because of his boss's wife. 

"I think he will too." Taeyong did another little spin. Taeil was almost as red as the pepper paste he was grinding up. Job done. "He loves it when I don't wear a bra."

Taeyong giggled as she skipped off, pretty sure she heard Taeil hiss something under his breath. Cute. He made it so easy. He had been working for them for a while now, so was used to Taeyong's antics, but it didn't mean he didn't get as flushed as he did that very first day. It gave her something to do while she was stuck at home. 

Being a housewife was fun and all, but… She got a little bored sometimes. 

Sure, she filled her day with shopping and spa trips, but it was so different to her old life where all she would do was socialise. That's why she made sure her staff had good personalities, she didn't mind that Taeil had never worked in a Michelin star restaurant or that her pool boy used to work at a leisure centre. They kept her company when Kun was busy and that's what mattered the most. 

Did she miss how things used to be? 

Maybe. 

Sometimes. 

She liked having a profession, and she loved acting. It was so much fun! She was really good at it too. She could mold herself to be the exact person each and every one of her Sugar Daddies wanted her to be. And she never slipped up. Never got them confused. 

It was difficult. People often just shrugged sex work off, looked down on her because she slept with men for a living, but it was so much more than that. It was complicated. She had to remember so much. Had to always be on time, even if her appointments ran close. She had to maintain an air of mystery while giving everything to this man she honestly didn't even like that much. She had to be engaged and pretend to be interested and starry eyed at all times. She was like a therapist, having to listen to their problems day in day out because men were _so_ fucking needy. God forbid she leave one of them on read for a couple of minutes while she popped to the bathroom. It was a 24/7 job, and she had a number of men in her Rolodex. She was always on call. 

Sex was the tiniest little part of it. If anything it was like her reward. At least she got to sit on a dick at the end of all the bitching and moaning. 

But now she was retired. And a big part of her was glad of it. She wasn't sure she could be bothered with it all now. 

She would much rather focus her time on her family. 

And on herself. 

Taeyong had never gotten much me-time when she was younger. She was always working around the clock serving other people. 

And Kun had known for years that it was taking a toll on her. Much like she asked him to stop sending money on her, he wanted Taeyong to take a break. 

But it wasn't that easy. She couldn't just put in a couple of vacation days. You couldn't just take leave from being a fake girlfriend. 

So he came up with a plan. 

"What if you stop seeing some of them?"

Taeyong groaned, head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder as he painted her nails. She would love that, honestly. Dealing with five men at once was too much. She was sick of every last one of them, but she had grafted so hard. She had earned their trust and they were paying out. She didn't want to throw even one of them away because she was sure she would live to regret it. 

"We need the money."

"Then… We take it."

Taeyong looked up at Kun for a moment. He hadn't shaved for a while and it made her smile. She was happy he took her advice and began using his money towards treatment. He had been on testosterone for almost six months now and the changes were becoming apparent. 

"What do you mean?"

"You deserve more. Way more. Having to put up with all their bullshit?" Kun helped Taeyong out wherever he could. He'd take control of her phone while she took a bath or if she was out with someone else. And it was _draining._ God, they never shut up. Kun had no idea how she did it. 

And he knew they paid her, but it was mainly in gifts. Gifts were kind of useless. She deserved so much more. 

"They're loaded. Just get me their account number, and—"

"Steal from them?" Taeyong's eyes widened. "Oh, I dun— Kun, they'll kill me."

"They'll never know." Kun had been looking into this. He had been… learning. He had always been considered somewhat of a geek. A computer nerd. And he worked in finance… He knew all about fraud. It really wasn't that difficult to go undetected. "We'll just take a little every so often. They have that much they won't even realise."

Taeyong exhaled through her nose. She didn't know… It sounded risky. 

"What if we get caught? By like… The police?"

Taeyong had already spent a couple of nights in a cell in the past. For soliciting. She hated it. She never wanted to go back. 

"They're obviously going to suspect the hooker!"

"They won't know a thing, trust me." Kun dealt with cases like this all the time at work. Big business men not realising they had lost tens of thousands until it was too late. Way too late. Some of them had been conned for years. "You don't want to do this forever, do you?"

"Of course not." Taeyong shook her head. She really didn't. She wasn't even twenty-five and she was already over it. 

But it was the best money-making opportunity she had by far. 

"I'm just scared."

"Then you don't have to do a thing." Kun's fingers brushed up against Taeyong's cheek. They felt a little hot. "You just keep them entertained. I'll do all the dirty work."

Looking back now it was kind of crazy to think how scared she was, considering that was just the start. It was petty. Kun would hang out in the bars where Taeyong was on her dates, she'd slip a Sugar Daddy's card while he wasn't looking and pass it to her boyfriend. Kun would take it from there, noting the details for later use and helping himself to about the cost of another glass of champagne every few hours. He felt it was the least he was owed having to watch this gross man touch his girlfriend up from across the club. 

But it soon added up. 

And Taeyong found that Kun was right. 

He was none the wiser. 

A few hundred dollars going missing every week was nothing to him. 

She tucked the card securely back into his wallet so it wasn't like he had to report it missing or anything. As far as he knew it had never left his person. 

And Taeyong found that exciting. 

Really exciting. 

Stealing was fun! Especially when she got to look at the bank account Kun had forged under a fake name, the one they were using to syphon her Sugar Daddy's money. Kun let her take whatever she wanted to treat herself, so naturally she was in her element. 

He had always said he'd make sure he could provide for her one day. 

And he was well on his way to doing that. 

But it didn't stop there. 

Now they had a taste for it, they wanted more. They were greedy.

But they had to switch things up a little. It would start looking suspicious if every one of the men Taeyong was seeing began noticing money missing from their accounts. 

They had to get inventive. 

And Taeyong wasn't so scared anymore. 

She knew Kun would protect her. He wasn't just the brains of the operation. 

But she was the face. 

And the body. 

And there was no better way into a man's wallet than through his dick. Or… To his laptop in this case. 

Taeyong kept him distracted upstairs while Kun snuck in through the patio doors. He had never done anything like this before and it was thrilling, to say the least. Dressed in all black, blonde hair tucked under a hat to make sure he didn't leave any evidence behind. 

He wanted to try something new. 

Wanted to get into this guy's computer and get as much information as he could. He knew he was a businessman, that he had his finger in all sorts of pots and Kun wanted to find out as much as he could. 

Extorting money from companies would be so much more lucrative than just one rich guy's bank account. 

They could make a killing here. 

He just had to get into the thing first. He had to find out as much as he could without leaving any trace. Luckily he had brought along some software he had been working on in his spare time. 

This had turned into a bit of a hobby for him. He wanted to know more. Was almost obsessed with the idea of scamming people. He felt like they deserved it. Taeyong especially deserved it. She had worked so hard for so many years and she wasn't getting paid anywhere near as much as she was worth. 

These rich assholes were holding out on her. And Kun didn't think that was right. 

She deserved the world. 

And he was going to get it for her. 

Only… He found something a little more interesting than business details. He took those too, obviously, along with a nice looking sterling silver fountain pen.

But this was something Taeyong needed to know. Something that would mortify her.

"Did you get it?" Was the first thing Taeyong had asked when she got home the next morning. She had been dying to get away but her Sugar Daddy insisted on her staying the night. She didn't want to look suspicious and couldn't text Kun because then there would be a trail of evidence. So she just lay in that bed all night and worried, not even able to creep downstairs and check Kun had made it out okay. "Whatever you were looking for. Tell me you got it."

"Yep." Kun beamed, Taeyong melting as those dimples dug into his cheeks. "Found something else too."

"Oh?"

"Did you know he has a wife?" Taeyong's eyebrows rose. "And kids?"

"He _what?"_

Now, this wasn't something Taeyong could have given a shit about back in the day. It was none of her business. _She_ wasn't doing anything wrong. It was the husband who was at fault. _She_ wasn't cheating. That was all on the men who were married.

But now… Now she had someone of her own and she understood what it was like to be in love… She didn't want to be an accessory. She tried to make sure her clients were single and that she wasn't just some mistress. She didn't want to hurt anyone. 

But he had lied to her. 

Straight up. 

"How do you know?"

"Pictures all over his MacBook." Kun pulled the evidence out of a folder he had prepared on his laptop. "Records of phone calls and messages between him and his wife. Lying to her about why he can't make a video call to the kids."

"Because he was with me…"

Taeyong felt numb as she read over everything. He had two little girls and a boy. The youngest was only two. She had known him since before the kid was even born. 

This was disgusting. 

He was disgusting. 

"Take him for every penny he's worth."

Kun's lips quirked up as Taeyong's eyes darkened. He loved her so fucking much. 

But then she had an idea. Fraud was risky, especially on such a big scale. Surely someone would be looking after the books at whatever businesses this guy had… She was worried that Kun's hacking hobby wasn't quite as refined as he liked to think. 

But maybe they had another option here. 

"We should bribe him."

 _"Bribe him?"_ Kun's eyebrows shot up under blonde hair. "Like, with…"

"Pictures of me and him." Taeyong's eyes sparkled as she had her lightbulb moment. "Threaten to tell his wife. Rip his world apart if he doesn't pay up."

Kun felt something stir in his pants as Taeyong talked. This was turning him on, wasn't it? His perfect little princess hatching a get rich quick scheme and potentially ruining someone's life?

Why was that so hot? 

Were they just awful people? 

"And he will. Trust me. This will ruin him." Taeyong bit down on her bottom lip, pushing the laptop out of the way so she could straddle Kun's thighs and settle down in his lap. "There's no way he would want this getting out."

Kun's jaw dropped as Taeyong pulled her shirt off over her head. 

Clearly this was turning her on too. 

The thought of destroying someone. 

"He's ashamed of me." Taeyong rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she cared, wasn't like he meant anything to her. But she knew he would just die if anyone found out he was with some trans girl. 

She hated anyone who looked down on her and Kun because of who they were. It wasn't like they could help it. Wasn't like they asked for it. 

People were just stupid and narrow minded. 

But in this case she was more than happy to play into that. 

"His world would just crumble if everyone found out he's been fucking some tranny whore."

Kun couldn't help but smirk as Taeyong began to roll her hips, grinding down against him. How did this vindictive streak make her seem even hotter? 

He figured it was a mix of the thrill, the payoff and Taeyong owning who she was. Using all the shit she has been through in the past to her advantage. 

She was smart. Really smart.

And that was sexy. 

But this did make him feel a little nervous. 

"He won't hurt you, will he?"

Kun knew how unpredictable men like that could be. It had happened before. Someone had snapped, suddenly disgusted with who Taeyong was after fucking her and tried to hurt her. Luckily she got away unscathed, but… 

He couldn't see her come to any harm. 

"Don't worry about that. It'll be fine." Taeyong leaned in to press a kiss to Kun's lips. She chuckled against them as his hand automatically made their way to her chest. "Check my back pocket."

Kun's hands travelled, feeling Taeyong up on the way. Her soft skin, the slight dip of her waist and around to her ass. He gave it a little squeeze, eyebrows furrowing as he felt something, pulling it out. 

"A lipstick?"

"Sorta." Taeyong plucked it from his hand, sitting up a little. "A bit more dangerous than that."

Kun whispered a _fuck_ under his breath as Taeyong whipped the cap off, revealing a small blade. A knife? She had a knife? 

"H-How long have you had that?"

"A while." Taeyong shrugged. She knew being a sex worker was dangerous. She needed to protect herself. "He wouldn't dare hurt me, though. We can make that part of the conditions. He pays up and doesn't harm a hair on my head."

Kun felt himself relax a little as Taeyong kissed him again. She seemed so sure nothing bad would happen… And she did know this guy better than Kun ever could. 

It was a good way to get money. 

Better than trying to hack into his company accounts. Kun was a little worried he didn't have the skill to pull it off. The last thing he wanted was to get caught. 

"You're so sexy when you get all cunning and manipulative." Kun raised his hips a little, unhooking Taeyong's bra so it fell loose on her shoulders. He wanted it off. 

She really was the most perfect thing he had ever seen, smiling down wickedly at him, the knife still in her hand. 

Taeyong had this sense of danger around her that got him excited. turned him on. 

He liked the risk. 

And he was pretty sure she liked it too. 

"Fuck me, princess."

Taeyong hummed to herself as she thought back about her glory days… 

The stunts she and Kun used to pull… 

That was one of her favourites though. He deserved it more than any of the rest. Using her to cheat on his wife? Leaving his kids to go fuck some Sugar Baby? 

She wanted to ruin him. 

She turned on the waterworks the day the photographs were delivered. Acting like she had no idea he had a wife. She let him have it, just a little, crying over how he had lied to her and how she thought he loved her. 

In reality she couldn't give a fuck, but she had to play along. 

She begged him not to pay, covering her own tracks. There was no way he would ever suspect she was behind all of this with the way she was going on. Hysterical. Terrified of losing her Sugar Daddy and being left with nothing. 

But she knew he wouldn't fall for it. That it would only make him want to keep her a secret even more. Because he didn't care about her. About what would happen to her without him. Not one bit.

She suggested he leave his wife for her instead and that was it. 

He told her to get out. That he was paying up and he never wanted to see her again. That if she ever did try and come between him and his family he would make sure to do something about it. 

Taeyong's anguished begging stopped the moment the door was slammed in her face, lips quirking up into a sly smile now he couldn't see her. 

Men were so fucking stupid. 

Beyond easy to manipulate. 

She couldn't stop there. 

She and Kun could have the life they had always dreamed of if they kept this up… The hacking… The bribes… Straight up stealing. 

She wanted to bleed every rich asshole that saw transfem's like her as nothing more than some twisted fetish in this city dry. 

Taeyong was touching up her makeup, knowing Kun would be home soon, as she thought about that day. She had mascara streaming down her face, looked like she had been through it, but couldn't wipe the smile off of her face when she met up with Kun after the drop off. 

That bag he was carrying had more money than either of them had ever seen! 

She laughed softly to herself as she remembered laying naked on their bed, Kun emptying the contents on top of her, notes flying everywhere like they were in some heist movie. They fucked right there on top of thousands and thousands of dollars, and that's when they both knew they had found their calling. 

They were good at this. 

And they were going to keep doing it until they hit the big time. 

Until they could afford their surgery and a big house and could build a life. 

They felt it was the least they deserved. 

Kun kept his job, just as a cover more than anything. It gave him enough insight into banking and finances and computers that he could really hone his hacking skills. 

He was determined to make most of the money that way. Determined to one day be the only man Taeyong needed to provide for her. 

He had started out as her Sugar Daddy after all, he had just been lucky enough to develop into something more. 

But deep down he still wanted that role. 

He wanted to look after her. 

Wanted to be able to buy her whatever her heart desired. 

Wanted her to never have to lift a finger again, because he knew that was Taeyong's ultimate goal. 

She wanted to be a kept. 

And he planned on keeping her. 

But that didn't meant Taeyong wasn't pulling her weight either. She kept building on her rolodex of Sugar Daddies. Reeling them in and having Kun rip them off one after the other. 

Kun came up with new schemes, different ways to extort these men without leaving a trail or making it too obvious everyone who got involved with Taeyong ended up getting conned in one way or another. 

And with every evil plan Taeyong fell more and more in love. Kun was so intelligent, so thorough. Still to this day she couldn't believe they had never once got caught, but… She knew how careful Kun had been each and every time. And she knew that was because he wanted to keep her safe. 

So they kept going. 

And going. 

Going… 

Until their big break finally came. 

The ultimate cash cow. 

Because it was only a matter of time until someone proposed to Taeyong. 

Before Kun ever got the chance to. 

And he was a little mad, actually. It had been on his mind for a while, just… He didn't want Taeyong to have to take that ring off once he had slid it on her finger. 

"I could pawn it." She mused, twirling the diamond ring between her fingers. It had come out of nowhere. She had only been seeing this guy a matter of months… But he was infatuated with her. "Bet it's worth a pretty penny."

"Or you could say yes."

Taeyong turned, staring at her boyfriend in disbelief. Kun— Kun couldn't be serious? 

"What?"

"Marry him. Think of the divorce settlement."

"Y-You want me to—?" Taeyong could feel herself getting emotional, actually. She couldn't believe this was even crossing Kun's mind, never mind coming out of his mouth. She had hoped if she ever received a ring like this, even if it was a fraction of the size, it would be from him. 

But… He wanted her to marry someone else?

"You want me to marry him? Me? Your girlfriend?"

"Think about it." Kun shuffled forward, glasses perched high on his nose. "This could be it. The last— You could retire."

Retire? Taeyong scoffed. How old did he think she was? 

"We would never have to pull any of this shit again. You would never have to fake another laugh or…" Kun sighed. He knew Taeyong was sick of this life, that she was over sleeping with men for money. She was twenty-seven. They couldn't keep this up forever. There would each a point where they didn't want her anymore. Where they wanted someone younger. 

Taeyong knew that was the harsh reality in her line of work. She didn't want to reach that point of being rejected. She wasn't sure she could take it after being the one in control of these dumb rich men for so long. 

She wanted something more… Normal. And honestly? He felt the same. 

These scams they had been pulling over the years— They had made a lot. They had money, but… This way they could be set for life. 

"Imagine the pay out."

Taeyong could imagine. That was more money than she had ever seen in her life. More than she could even begin to imagine. They'd be rich. Like, disgustingly rich. Like, stick it in the bank and live off the interest rich. 

"He'd want a prenup. There's no way I'd get a penny if I divorce him."

"Then don't divorce him."

Taeyong cocked her head. Where was Kun going with this? 

"Just make sure you're in his will."

Taeyong's eyes sparkled with a sense of dangerous mischief Kun had come to love. It was sick and twisted but he fucking loved it. 

Because he was sick and twisted too. 

And greedy. 

They both were. 

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Taeyong's voice was low, her fingers on Kun's knee, inching up his thigh. 

He shrugged. 

"I figured someone would want you all to themselves somewhere down the line, but… Tough luck. You're already taken."

Taeyong bit down on her bottom lip as Kun leaned in a little. 

They were plotting to kill an old man. She didn't know how or when… But she did know that Kun's big, sexy, slightly evil brain got her going. 

"I guess he can have me for a little bit, though. Right?"

Kun hummed. 

"He can think that… He can go to his grave thinking that."

Taeyong moaned as Kun smirked. 

"Are you as wet as I am?" Taeyong's fingers travelled all the way up to the crotch of Kun's jeans, toying with his fly. She wanted them off. She wanted to eat her Daddy out. 

"Probably wetter." Kun groaned, leaning into her touch. "Fuck. I should not be getting off to the idea of my girlfriend marrying someone else."

"You aren't." Taeyong unbuttoned Kun's jeans, crawling forward so she could slip her hand into his boxers. Oh. Wow. He really was wet. "You're getting off to the idea of that stupid old fuck leaving me all of his money."

Kun moaned as Taeyong stroked him up and down, as her fingers swirled around his hardening cock. 

"Once we've got rid of him… That's it. We're done. Just you and me… And a little baby."

"A baby?" Kun laughed out, legs spreading as Taeyong continued to play with him. He was going to cum in his boxers if she wasn't careful. "You wa— You want kids?"

That wasn't something they had ever talked about, considering both of their trans identities. It always seemed a little uncomfortable. 

Plus, it wasn't like they were really in the right line of work for raising a little one. They could get caught at any moment. 

But if this really was it. The last time. 

They could begin actually looking towards the future. 

_Their_ future. 

With a family. 

"I wanna be a Mommy." Taeyong giggled, leaning in to kiss Kun with such force it caused him to fall back against the arm of the sofa. "A stay at home Mommy. The perfect little trophy wife, raising your babies while you're out working to look after us."

Kun gasped out. He likes that sound of that. He _really_ liked the sound of that. 

It was a little dated, and he definitely wasn't one for gender roles, but… All he had ever wanted was to look after Taeyong. 

And to look after their family too? 

Well. 

That was everything to him. 

"I promise— Ah! After this. You'll never have to lift a finger again."

He would never admit aloud that he was a little jealous of the men that paid for Taeyong's time, because he had always been supportive of her career. Especially considering how lucrative it had been to the both of them. 

But he felt it was about time he had her all to himself. 

Because she was his, at the end of the day. 

His perfect little princess. 

"I'm going to look after you for the rest of my life, a-and, I'll protect you. I swear." Kun wasn't sure of the ins and outs of it all, yet. He needed to come up with a fool proof plan. "If anything goes wrong. _Anything—"_

"Kun—" Taeyong started. She didn't want to talk about this now. They were excited! They were having fun! She was playing with her Daddy's cock! 

"No, listen." Kun cupped her cheeks, making sure she was looking right into his eyes. "Nothing will ever happen to you. If anything goes wrong. I'll make sure nothing can be traced back to you."

He was going to be the one to do the deed. To get his hands dirty. 

There was no way she was going to risk Taeyong getting caught up in any of this. 

He was going to protect her with everything he had. 

"Even if I'm not there…" Because Kun knew there was a chance this could backfire. It was high risk. _Really_ fucking high risk. They weren't just talking frauding someone out of a few hundred dollars or stealing a gold necklace. They were talking murder. And if _anything_ went wrong, he was going to take the fall. "I'll make sure you're looked after. Because… Because you are _everything_ to me, Taeyong"

Taeyong's fingers stilled for a moment, heart beating fast. 

No one had ever loved her like Kun loved her. 

No one was this selfless or kind or… 

No one else would go to such extreme measures to give her the life she wanted. 

Kun was everything to her back then. 

He still was now. 

Probably even more so. 

Taeyong was pulled from applying a little more highlighter — no such thing as too much glow — when she heard a crying from down the hall, the little monitor on her dresser lighting up. 

She threw on a another feathered dressing gown, this one black, making sure she was a little more covered up and made her way to the nursery. 

"Little bear!" She pouted, holding her arms out, ready to scoop her baby from his crib. "What's wrong, huh? Mommy's here."

"It's okay." She cooed, rocking Chenle back and forth, gently running away his tears. "I got you."

She smiled down at her son. Her pride and joy. 

Chenle was only six months old, but those past six months had held more excitement for Taeyong than any scam she and Kun had ever pulled. 

And that was saying something. 

Because she used to love living on the edge. 

She loved the thrill, the fear of getting caught, the pay-out. 

But now… 

She would never go back. 

She was a mother. 

And Chenle was her whole world.

"Oh, Taeyong." She heard a soft whisper from the door, turning to find their nanny. 

Taeyong loved being a mother, but it was hard. She had been terrified when their surrogate was pregnant that she wouldn't be good enough or would mess up in some way… It was scary. The idea of being home alone with a baby, no matter how badly she wanted kids. 

She had no experience. 

And she would never forgive herself if something went wrong. 

So they hired a nanny, someone to help guide Taeyong and make sure she was set up for when Chenle was a little older. 

It was only supposed to be for a couple of months, but… Well, Taeyong liked having Doyoung around. She was sweet, made Taeyong smile. Was almost like a best friend to her. It was nice to have the company. 

"I just heard him on the monitor." She held the device up, hoping Taeyong wouldn't be mad she hadn't gotten here sooner. 

"Don't worry about it." Taeyong whispered, bouncing Chenle in her arms. He had settled down a little, his cries turning into soft gurgles of contentment. "We're just fine, aren't we, precious? You just wanted Mommy's attention after waking from your nap."

Taeyong booped Chenle's little nose with her finger. 

He was the most perfect thing she had ever seen. 

And he was all hers. 

"Baba will be home soon. I bet he can't wait to see you."

Taeyong settled down in the little baby pink rocking chair in the corner. She and Kun didn't want to force any gender stereotypes on their son whatsoever so his nursery was decorated in pastel shades of the rainbow. He would figure out his own identity as he grew up, and neither of them would dream of making that difficult for him. They knew exactly how hard it was to be yourself when your parents were trying to force you into a box you didn't quite fit in. 

Chenle was going to want for nothing. 

And he may grow up a little spoiled, only because Taeyong and Kun wanted to give him everything they never had the opportunity to have when they were younger. They felt like he deserved it. He was perfect. 

He was the reason she had gotten married to someone else, even if it was years off of his arrival. She wanted a baby and she wanted to give that baby absolutely everything. She wanted to be able to provide for him and make sure he was set for life before he was even born. 

She wanted to make sure all three of them were. And any other kids they may or may not have in the future. 

She and Kun would never have to work again if they pulled this off. They would never have to worry about food or hormones or the future… 

They could just be together and enjoy themselves. Like they had always wanted. 

She just had to promise to spend the rest of her life with someone else to make that happen. Had to vow to be faithful through sickness and health, richer or poorer. Swore in front of hundreds of people that she would love this man for the rest of her life. 

And it took everything to stop herself from smirking. Because she knew Kun was there, he took another girl just to have someone on his arm so he didn't look out of place. She thought she had scored. The cute little accountant all the girls in the office had a crush on. 

But she had no chance. 

Because Kun was watching the love of his life waltz around the ballroom in a long white dress and veil with a man almost three times her age.

A man with more money than the two of them could ever dream of. 

And it was hard, but… It would be so worth it. 

He knew it meant nothing. Marriage was just a piece of paper at the end of the day. And that piece of paper was exactly what they needed to make it big. 

So he would let this guy have his moment. Let him feel like he was on top of the world, dancing away with the most gorgeous bride he could ask for. He must have felt so lucky. Like he had hit the jackpot. 

But it was Kun who made love to her up in the honeymoon suite. It was Kun who got to pull down the lace garter around her thigh and make her lose it. It was Kun's name she was screaming on her wedding night. 

Because it was Kun she truly loved. 

It would always be Kun. 

And it didn't matter that she had to go back downstairs and play the doting newlywed just minutes after her boyfriend made her cum. Or that she would be spending the night up there with her new husband. 

It didn't matter because _he_ didn't matter. He was nothing more than a bank account to Taeyong. Just someone she would have to put up with long enough so it didn't look too suspicious when he popped his clogs and left her all his money. 

Over a year she had to put up with him. And although there were plenty of perks that came along with being married to someone so rich and powerful, it was a lot of hard work. She hated being away from Kun most of all. At least when she had other Sugar Daddies she could go home at the end of the day and fall asleep in her boyfriend's arms. 

But this was different. She felt like she had no escape. Sure, she could pretend she was off to the spa and sneak over to Kun's, but… It was nowhere near the same. She missed him. So much. 

Which was why she was so thankful thirteen long months into the marriage when the second phase of their plan came into play. 

She hired Kun as a nurse, under an alias, of course. He even went as far as crossdressing, the dysphoria not hitting so bad considering he knew what was waiting for him at the end of the road. A big old pot of gold. He needed to be totally undercover, completely unrecognisable considering in the near future he and Taeyong were going to be together out in the open. They were finally going to have the life they always dreamed of and there was no way they were hiding away. 

They just wanted to be normal. A couple who were madly in love… And really fucking rich. 

But it was going to take time. It wasn't as easy as just smothering the guy in his sleep, it couldn't look like murder. 

It had to look like an accident. Or like he had been sick for a long time…

And that was something Kun had put a lot of research into. 

He meant it when he said Taeyong wouldn't be getting her hands dirty. 

This was all on him. 

He didn't want it to have anything to do with her, couldn't make her an accomplice in case anything did go wrong. Still to this day he hadn't told her exactly how he has done it. He couldn't risk the police catching on and interrogating her. It was better if she didn't know, that was she didn't have to lie. 

Taeyong wanted to know. Insisted she could keep it a secret. And it wasn't like Kun didn't trust her, of course not; he just wanted to protect her. He would never let Taeyong go down for this. Not in a million years. 

So he didn't tell her everything. 

Just the basics. 

Because it was inevitable a man of his age would get sick eventually, they just had to play the waiting game. And with all that money there was no way he would be going to a public hospital. So Taeyong got someone to come in and help care for him. 

That someone was Kun. 

Meaning Kun was able to administer any medication he could get his hands on. Meaning he could put whatever he wanted in his food. He could stick the IV in wrong, have an air bubble cause an embolism. He could endure a heart attack. A stroke. Respiratory failure. Wheel the fucker off the balcony if he so wanted. 

The possibilities were endless. 

So long as it looked natural or like an accident, he could do whatever he wanted. And there was no way to trace it back to him because no one knew who he was. They thought he was some mild mannered lady nurse trying her hardest to care for this old man who had because a virus he couldn't seem to shift and was getting worse by the day. He was becoming weaker, frailer, finding it hard to breathe…

Until one night it finally happened. 

Taeyong was awoken by her husband gasping for air. No one else was home, so she tried to make sure his breathing apparatus turned on. She called an ambulance. Tried to save him, or at least look like she was trying. 

She played the role well. Was hysterical. Terrified he wouldn't make it through the night. Refused to go home and rest because she just _had_ to be by her husband's side when he awoke. 

Only he never did. 

And god, that had to be one of the best mornings of her life. 

She couldn't even bring herself to feel bad. 

The guy was an asshole. Only wanted her for her body. Because she was a piece of arm candy. Because of what she had in her pants — but she was never allowed to speak of her identity to anyone else. He was embarrassed of her. Of who she was. And Taeyong wasn't one to scream from the rooftops about her trans identity, she liked being able to pass, but being told she was forbidden from talking about it? Well, that just pissed her off. 

Everything about him pissed her off over time. 

He was controlling and arrogant. Would tell her what to wear and how to act. 

She was glad to see the back of him. 

Even more glad as she sat at his will reading in a little black tweed two piece dabbing her eyes with a tissue, still playing the grieving widow role as she found out he had left everything to her. His money. The cars. His estate. He had no kids, no immediate family, so…

It was all hers. 

And she felt like she fucking deserved that after what she had to put up with the past year being Mrs Taeyong Kim. 

She hated it. 

That wasn't supposed to be her name. 

She was supposed to be Mrs Taeyong Qian. 

And soon she would be. 

They could finally be together again. 

No more sneaking into the spare bedroom with the nurse as her husband took a nap. No more sleeping next to a man she hated. No more being married to someone she didn't love. 

No more trying to scrape their pennies together to survive. 

No more scams. 

No more being told what to do. 

The first thing Taeyong did was sell his house. She didn't want anything to do with it. That wasn't where she and Kun were going to start their new lives. They were going to move far, _far_ away. Where no one knew them. Where they could just be. 

**The second thing she did with the money?**

Paid for Kun's top surgery.

For years he had been putting it off, insisting they save or Taeyong splurge on something with the money they had made. He never ever spent anything on himself. He was completely selfless.

But Taeyong could see how miserable he was in his own skin. How badly he needed this.

So she insisted. She booked the appointments herself and wouldn't take no for an answer. 

They had more money than they could ever dream of, a few thousand dollars was nothing to them. And she wasn't going to sit back and watch Kun wrap his chest up every single day anymore. She knew how much it hurt him. How much it triggered his dysphoria. And she had wanted to do something about it for the longest time.

But now she finally had the means, and there was nothing she wanted more than to make Kun happy. For him to feel whole.

He had been there for her throughout this whole ordeal. He had put it all on the line for her — making sure if everything went tits up she would never get caught.

He was willing to go down for murder for her.

This was the least she could do.

Taeyong's ears pricked up as she heard the beeping of the little alarm the had in each room to signify the front door was opening. They didn't like to take any chances whatsoever. They knew that one day this could all come out. They'd lose everything. Go to prison. Chenle would be ripped away from them. He'd grow up thinking his parents were cold blooded murderers — which wasn't strictly untrue, but… 

Taeyong didn't feel like a killer. She was a mother. A wife. She played tennis with other couples on the weekend and went to brush with the girls. 

She saw herself as more of a… Reliever of money. A Robin Hood of sorts, stealing from the rich and giving it to those who deserved it. And she and Kun most definitely deserved it.

"Let's go see Baba. Sounds like he's home!"

Taeyong's heart leapt a little as she peered over the bannister into their lobby, finding her husband taking off his jacket. He had only been gone a few hours, popping into the office to finish some paperwork off, but she had missed him. It was a big day. The fifth anniversary of their wedding day.

Kun didn't have to work. Neither of them did. But he liked to. He liked having something to do. Liked being able to provide for his family even though they had more enough in the bank from the stunts they had pulled over the years to see them through. 

After travelling for a couple of years and blowing as much money as they could on 5 star hotels and first class flights they decided to settle down properly, and Kun wanted to start up his own company. It gave him a purpose. While Taeyong loved being a lady of leisure, it just wasn't for her husband. He still wanted to be out there and using his brain. 

Only this time legally. 

No fraud. 

No dodgy offshore accounts. 

He paid all of his taxes. 

His business was on the straight and narrow because he didn't want any excuse for the authorities to be sniffing around him. 

"Hi, beautiful." He beamed up the curved staircase as Taeyong made her way down, long black robe almost floating behind her. She had something on underneath but Kun couldn't quite make out what… The plumes of ostrich feathers on her robe keeping it hidden. 

He had a feeling he was in for a treat, though. 

"Hi baby!" His tone raised a little as Taeyong got closer, holding his arms out so he could take Chenle from her. He was getting so big! It was crazy to think they had a baby. He was sure the Kun and Taeyong who spent all of their time in the club stealing credit cards and running up bills would never have imagined this was where they'd end up. 

But he was so glad he did. 

Because he was happy. 

And he knew Taeyong was too. 

"I hope you're not too tired, I have big plans for you tonight, Mr Qian." Taeyong hooked her finger in the knot of Kun's tie, tugging at it a little. He hissed out a _stop it_ under his breath, Chenle still in his arms. It only made Taeyong giggle. "Today is special for Mommy and Baba."

Chenle gurgled, reaching out to grab at his mother's finger with his chubby little hands as she tickled him under the chin. 

"It sure is." Taeyong couldn't help but flush at the way Kun was looking at her. It was stupid how he still had that effect. "The day I _finally_ got to put a ring on that finger."

It had been five years since they were able to tie the knot. Kun would have done it the moment Taeyong put her first husband in the ground, but he knew that would have been suspicious. They had to wait it out, just a little. It felt like forever for him, though. That was their chance to finally be together and they were _still_ waiting. 

But it happened. Eventually. Just like he knew it always would. On some little Greek island. Just the two of them and a handful of friends they could trust. 

Taeyong looked stunning. Even more beautiful than she did at her first wedding because this time it was for him. He knew she didn't pick her dream dress out the first time around because that was anything but a dream. The whole thing was a sham. 

But this was for real. 

She was getting married for all the right reasons this time around. 

For love. 

And she and Kun were going to be together forever. 

"I'm gonna go get changed. Dinner should be ready soon."

Taeyong may have big plans for Kun but there was no way she was going to be eating a gorgeous anniversary meal in that skimpy little dress she had squeezed into. That was for later. Much later. When all of the staff bar Doyoung had left and Chenle was fast asleep, tucked up in his second bedroom in the guest house where Doyoung lived. It was so much easier to keep her on site. That way she and Taeyong got to spend more time together. She really was Taeyong's best friend. 

And it made nights like this a lot easier, having a babysitter who lived with them. 

They enjoyed their meal, a replica of what they had for their wedding breakfast. Had a couple of glasses of wine, reminisced. 

Sixteen years. That's how long it had been since they first met. They were just kids back then. In their early twenties, heads all over the place when it came to their gender. Barely able to scrape enough together to buy another round of drinks. 

But still Kun did everything he could for Taeyong. He went out of his way to treat her, to make sure she was looked after. Even if it meant putting her before himself. 

He was perfect then and Taeyong still thought he was perfect now. 

Everything she could have asked for. 

Her partner in crime. 

Very literally. 

"You know I don't care what you're wearing, I'm just gonna rip it off!"

Taeyong giggled to herself as she heard Kun shout through the doorway to her dressing room. He better not be peeking. 

"This is extra special, trust me!"

She has slipped out of the much more modest midi dress she had worn for dinner and back into her tiny velvet Sugar Baby dress. She paired it with a diamanté choker that spelled out the word SLUT across her neck and the deepest red lipstick she could find. 

She looked to die for, even if she did say so herself.

Kun was going to lose his mind. 

She grabbed her phone, connecting it to the sound system in their bedroom and loaded up the playlist that she had spent all afternoon making — one that was bound to remind Kun of all their favourite underground hotspots. 

No doubt it made him jump, the music was blaring. 

But she loved to make an entrance. 

And that's exactly what she planned on doing. 

"Hi, Daddy."

Kun bit down on his bottom lip, the whiskey glass he had in his hand almost slipping and falling to the floor. 

"Hey, Princess."

Taeyong strutted across to him, black heels not making a sound against the plush carpet, but he couldn't help but stare at them, at the black straps that criss crossed up her legs. He hadn't seen her wear anything that wasn't a Louboutin pump in god knows how long. 

She turned the moment she reached him, pressing her hips back to rub up against him, seeing in time to the music. 

Kun took a sip of his drink and let her do her thing. 

"Do you remember this?" Taeyong put her arms in the air as she danced. She wasn't sure if she was referring to her outfit or the music… Her grinding up against Kun in a dimly lit room, despite their house being much cleaner than any of the grimy bars they used to frequent. "How much fun we used to have?"

"Of course I do." Kun hadn't heard this song in years, but there was no way he could forgot how gorgeous Taeyong looked dancing away to it, all different coloured lights shining down on her. He snaked and arm around her waist, hand resting on her thigh. He loved the feel of velvet. 

Taeyong turned now Kun had finally given in and was touching her. She smiled at him, noticing how blown his pupils were. He was entranced by her, just like he always had been. 

"Do you remember this dress, though?" Taeyong plucked the glass from Kun's hand, helping herself to a swig. "I wore it the first night you took me home."

Kun ran his hands down Taeyong's sides. He remembered now. That skimpy little dress came flooding back. No wonder he loved the sensation of velvet so much, it reminded him of that night they first made love. 

Taeyong felt so different now, though. She had always had a tiny waist but her hips were much wider these days, it only accentuated how petite she was. It was so much tighter than he remembered, straining around her chest and butt, a little shorter as the feathers inched up her thighs. 

"The night I fell for you."

Kun looked up, he hated that his wife was taller than him in heels but it was something he had grown used to. It was rare Taeyong left the house without them. 

"You did?" Taeyong had never told him that before. 

She nodded coyly. 

"You were so good with me. Didn't just treat me like some cheap whore, even if I was one." She giggled, arms looping around Kun's shoulders, nails tinkling against the glass she had taken as her own. "You made me feel good, it was like… Like you cared about me. And I dunno if you did, but… It felt like you loved me."

"I did." Kun answered without any hesitation. Because it was true. He had loved Taeyong long before that. "I told you, I knew I wanted to make you my wife when I bought you that very first glass of Prosecco."

Taeyong felt herself flush, even though she was pretty sure Kun wouldn't be able to see under her layers of expensive makeup. 

"You look just as gorgeous as you did back then." Kun pulled her closer, his own hips swaying in time with the music. It had been so long since they had the chance to go out dancing. And nowadays that didn't really consist of grinding in the middle of some dirty floor that was covered in spilled alcohol. "Even if the neckline of that dress is threatening to rip."

Taeyong laughed, pushing her chest against Kun's. It was a miracle the cheap velvet could even stretch over her tits these days. 

"I dunno how long it's gonna hold out to be honest, we might end up with a bit of a nip slip."

"Like I'd complain." Taeyong moaned as Kun's hands roamed over her body, one coming up to cup her breast. She almost wished they were in a club. She always loved the way he'd touch her up in public. The way people would stare. Probably wishing they were in his position. "Wouldn't be the first time you got your tits out in the club."

Taeyong smiled around the rim of the glass as she finished the drink off, tossing it aside. Wasn't like it would smash, this carpet was plush and brand new. 

"Dance with me." She stepped back, taking Kun's hand. "I miss that."

Kun missed it too. It was just so… Freeing. They didn't care what anyone else thought. Literally danced like no one was watching. He loved it. Feeling like Taeyong was truly his, in public too. They could go out and no one got to touch her but him. Everyone else had to watch on and be jealous instead of him. 

"You're a good dancer, Daddy." Taeyong smirked, twirling into Kun's hold so his arm was wrapped back around her waist, so she could push her ass back against his hips. She wanted him all riled up. 

She was riling herself up too. 

She was totally feeling herself. 

In her element. 

Kun's hands all over her body. 

His focus fully on her. 

It was exactly what she wanted tonight. 

Because it was special to them. 

Saying _I do_ and sliding the ring on Kun's finger was the best day of her life. It was the day she felt she truly belonged to someone — and someone that loved her and treated her with respect, didn't just want to show her off. 

Kun adored her and she adored him back. 

"I love being this close to you." Kun whispered, lips pressing a kiss to her earlobe, just about managing to come into contact with her skin around those ridiculous diamonds she had shoved through them. 

She knew that meant he wanted more. 

That he wanted to kiss her properly. 

She might let him… In time. 

"You smell different. What is that?"

"Some Victoria's Secret body spray." Taeyong giggled as Kun buried his nose in her neck, breathing in deeply. It must be different to the Jardin d'Amalfi she usually wore that cost over a grand a bottle. "It's what I used to wear… When I had no money." 

"I like it." Kun found it a little intoxicating. Sweet, almost sickly, but it transported him right back to ten years ago. "You smell like a whore."

Taeyong threw her head back with a laugh, resting on Kun's shoulder as he held her tighter. Perfect. That's exactly what she was going for. 

"Does that mean you're gonna treat me like one, Daddy?"

Taeyong's voice was almost as sickly sweet as her perfume. 

Until it turned into a deep moan as Kun's teeth sunk into her neck, just above her diamanté choker. 

"When don't I?" Kun whispered as he pulled back, fingers carding thigh Taeyong's blonde locks, nails scraping against her scalp. She wanted him to pull, but he knew that. And she wasn't going to get it yet. 

She wasn't the only one who could tease. 

"That's exactly what you are, isn't it?"

Taeyong moaned louder as Kun rutted against her, as his hands grabbed at her, taking what was his as they danced. She loved it. Getting groped in the middle of the dance floor, even if there was no one else around to put a show on for. She didn't care. Meant all of Kun's attention was on her. 

"Oh my god." She gasped out as a hand slipped up her dress, squeezing at the very top of her thigh, thumb digging into her plush cheek. It made her feel dirty. Naughty. Getting felt up in such a cheap little dress. "Keep going."

Kun did as he was told, squeezing her ass, his fingers pushing the lace of her thong over to one side, spreading her cheeks just enough so he could brush against her entrance. It made her knees buckle at little. 

"Remember how crazy those dance floors would get? So many people… Out of their minds on god knows what." Kun could almost smell the bodies. He could feel how thick the air felt in his lungs with booze and smoke and sweat and dry ice. "So many people there was no room to stand back and watch. I could fuck you right there and no one was any wiser."

"Daddy…" 

Of course she could remember. 

How could she ever forget? 

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Want you inside of me. Just like— Just like we used to."

Kun hummed. This nostalgia… It was a lot. But he was loving it. Made him feel all warm inside. Brought back something he thought he had lost. 

"Don't suppose you came prepared?"

Taeyong pushed her hips back, the very tip of Kun's finger dipping into her dry hole. Of course she did. She didn't have SLUT spelled out across her throat for no reason. 

"Tucked in my panties. Your favourite flavour."

Kun shoved his other hand up his wife's dress; Taeyong letting out a surprised giggle as the hem rode up fully, completely showing off her underwear. She kind of wished someone _was_ watching, actually. Imagine their faces. 

But then… This was about them. 

And the sound of Kun ripping open the little packet of cherry lube she had hidden on her open with his teeth made her forget about any ideas of exhibitionism. 

She wanted Kun all to herself. 

"Fuck me. Please Daddy." She pulled her dress back down at the front, wanting it to feel exactly like back in the club. She may like to put on a show but she wasn't that bad. She at least tried to stay covered up when she and Kun were fooling around in public. It was more fun when no one knew. And cut down on the risk of being thrown out for lewd behaviour. "Fuck me."

"So needy." Kun teased, making Taeyong whine even if he had every intention of doing exactly what she wanted. He just liked making her pout. He liked annoying her. "Daddy's needy Princess."

Another moan rumbled low in Taeyong's throat as Kun pressed a wet finger to her entrance. It made her jump a little, he hadn't even bothered to warm it up but she didn't care. That only meant waiting longer. 

She pushed back more, helping speed things up as Kun pushed inside, finally filling her. It may only be a single finger, but she had been thinking about this from the moment she woke up. She spent all day making sure she was perfect for when Kun came home. She pampered herself, making sure she was clean and smooth and moisturised, ready for Kun's hands all over her. 

And it was well worth the wait, well worth all that preparation because she was clearly driving him crazy. 

He was fingering her under her dress for god's sake. Treating her like that little slut he used to fuck in the middle of the dance floor. 

She loved it. 

She loved having him inside of her, another finger adding to the stretch, stroking her walls, crooking every so often to press up against that sensitive little bundle of nerves. 

Kun knew exactly how to make her fall apart. 

And he knew how to do it fast. 

"D-Daddy."

Taeyong could feel her knees weakening already, head tilting to she could press kisses to her husband's cheek.

"That's good right? I know how quickly you can get off on this alone. Little slut."

Taeyong whined as Kun's other hand snaked around to the front of her dress, grabbing at the bulge straining against lace and velvet. 

"Your clit is so hard for me already."

"M-More." Taeyong wasn't totally sure what she meant. Did she want another finger, or did she want Kun to squeeze again? 

Probably both. 

Taeyong had seriously reconsidered how comfortable she felt in her body after the death of her first husband, now she was free to do whatever she wanted and she was engaged to a man who loved her no matter what. 

It was kind of confusing. 

All her life she had thought she loved having the body she did… She loved being feminine and having tits and… A dick. She liked it. She really did. It had never caused her much dysphoria and, well, it had scored her millions in her ex-husbands will. 

But once he was gone. Once she knew she never had to use her body for money again. Now she knew she never had to cater to any of those men who just saw her as some… Freak? 

She was reconsidering things. 

She was seriously thinking about who she was. 

And was she a woman? 

Would she be happier if she got bottom surgery? 

Did she want a vagina? Was that who she was? 

"Only you know the answer to that one, sweetheart." Taeyong groaned as Kun pressed a kiss to her forehead. That wasn't the answer she wanted. She wanted someone to tell her what to do so she didn't have to think for herself. 

Maybe that was the problem… She wasn't used to thinking for herself. 

She had always been told how to act and what to wear by the men who paid her. Now she didn't have to and she was kind of at a loss. 

"Just think about it, yeah? Don't jump into anything that can't be reversed if you change your mind."

Taeyong's eyes flickered up to Kun's chest. 

It was flat. 

He had these big angry scars, stitches not long dissolved, but… He was happy. 

He was happier than Taeyong had ever known. 

That somehow made him even more gorgeous in her eyes. 

Maybe it was that. Seeing how happy Kun was after his surgery. Being able to think for herself. No longer being a prop. 

All of these things were making her… Question, and…

She guessed she would just have to wait and see what she decided on. 

"F-Fuck."

Taeyong was melting into Kun's touch as he added a third finger. She was in heaven. 

"Touch my dick. P-Please— Touch—"

Taeyong had ultimately decided against bottom surgery. She wasn't going to change herself out of spite, just because those men used her for her body didn't mean _she_ couldn't still love it. She was perfect just the way she was. 

And Kun agreed. 

"Oh you think you're cumming?" Kun tutted, slapping Taeyong's hard cock over her dress. It wasn't too hard thanks to the material cushioning the blow but it still made her yelp. "You're so cute, baby."

Taeyong let you a whine as Kun pulled out of her. 

Seriously? 

Things were just getting good. 

He had just added a third finger. 

But a noise behind her made her ears prick up. 

Kun unbuckling his belt. 

She sunk to her knees, as if she had been conditioned to do so, turning so she could look up at her husband through thick lash extensions. 

Kun smirked. 

It was like she had completely forgotten about what had just happened. He expected a bratty outburst for leaving her hanging, but if there was one thing Taeyong loved more than getting fucked… It was sucking his cock. 

"Daddy…" Taeyong pawed at Kun's dress pants. She loved him in grey, a little beige and white through the check… Cute. So different to the tight leather pants she would pull down when they went clubbing. It made her giggle. "Maybe we should have taken this to the bathroom."

Kun snorted. That was usually where they ended up after grinding up on each other in some skanky gay bar. 

"You look just as good on carpet as you did on those filthy bathroom floors. Can't believe you actually knelt on them."

"Hey!" Taeyong pouted. "I wasn't the only one."

Kun's stomach flipped a little at the glint in her eye. 

"I wasn't wearing a tiny mini skirt, though. My knees never actually touched the piss soaked floors."

Taeyong rolled her eyes. Whatever! 

"You weren't complaining at the time."

"Course not." Kun swept his thumb across Taeyong's bottom lip. How could he possibly? "I'd be pretty stupid to say no to getting eaten out by you."

Taeyong's lips curled up before wrapping around Kun's thumb, sucking a slightly, showing him just what she could do — as if he didn't already know. 

"You want it that bad?"

Taeyong nodded, eyes locked on her husbands. 

"Say it."

"Want your cock, Daddy."

Kun stroked his fingers through Taeyong's hair before stepping away completely and leaving her a little bemused. Where was he going? And why was he taking his dick with him? 

But then she realised. 

He was just getting comfortable. 

Because sucking him off standing up was just… Awkward. 

Taeyong crawled over to the edge of the bed on her hands and knees, feeling something stir down below as Kun's trousers pooled at his ankles. He was perfect, she thought to herself as she rested her cheek on his bare knee, looking up at the man of her dreams. 

And she wanted to make him feel perfect. 

Because she knew he didn't always feel that way. 

Even though he was perfect to her. 

"It feels like it's been ages."

"It's been a couple of days." Kun laughed, lifting himself up a little so Taeyong could pull his boxers down. 

Taeyong snorted. That was forever to her. 

"You know what a cockslut I am." She pushed Kun's thighs apart a little. "It's my job to please my husband."

Kun leaned back on his hands, pushing his hips forward as Taeyong nuzzled her way between his thighs. 

It always made him laugh. She was so anti-gender stereotypes, so anti-gender, really… But when it came to playing the perfect stepford wife role she really lapped it up. She loved making him smile. Loved being of to service him, at his beck and call. That was her job as a kept woman and she truly revelled in it. 

She was good at it too. 

Really fucking good. 

"Babe—" He gasped out as Taeyong got to doing what she did best. He had to admit it was exactly what he needed after a long day at work, coming home to dinner and his wife on her knees waiting for him. The perfect stress relief. The fact he knew she wanted it so badly too. She wanted _him._

That made it ten times better. 

"Just relax." Taeyong smiled up at him, thumb rubbing little circles into his inner thigh, her tongue licking a strip up the other. It made Kun's breath shudder. "I bet you've had a hard day at work, Daddy."

Kun hummed as Taeyong pulled him closer by the hips, making things easier on her. He guessed he had, actually. 

"Just let yourself go." Kun did just that as Taeyong leaned in further, her tongue lapping at his folds. That felt fucking amazing and she had barely even done anything. "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Kun spread his legs further, hooking his knee over Taeyong's shoulder to make sure she could really get in there as she licked him up and down. Tongue exploring every inch of him. 

Almost, anyway. 

She was a little cock tease. Always had been. And she wasn't going to give him that just yet. 

She wanted to taste him. He was already getting wet and she loved that. Despite the years of hormones she loved that she could still do that to him. 

Kun threaded his fingers through Taeyong's blonde locks, tugging just the slightest bit in an attempt to ground himself. She was only getting started but it was hard not to buck up against her tongue, against the heat of her breath on that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"You always look so good down there." Taeyong leaned back just enough so Kun could see the grin on his slick covered lips. What a mess. 

"It's where I belong." Taeyong stuck her tongue out flat, eyes locked on his as she licked a long, languid strip all the way from Kun's entrance to the tip of his cock and— He let out a breathy moan as she finally gave him what he wanted. Or, at least her tongue bar did. The little metal ball of her piercing rubbing against his swollen cock. 

She was a fucking nightmare. 

"Between Daddy's legs, eating him out…"

Kun was about to berate her for being such a tease, on their anniversary of all days, when she finally wrapped her lips around that sensitive bundle of nerves. 

It made him cry out. 

Really fucking loud. 

Thank god Doyoung had taken Chenle back to her guest house. He may have liked grinding up against Taeyong or messing around with her in a club, but that sort of exhibitionism was a step too far even for him. 

Nowadays, anyway. 

"Oh m— Baby!"

Kun fell back onto an elbow, his other hand still pulling at Taeyong's hair, drawing her in even closer as she sucked and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. 

She was way too good at this and she knew it. He could see it in her eye, the fact she never once took her gaze off of him. Taeyong had always had the most captivating eyes… It was one of the reasons she could get so many men under her spell. 

She moaned against him, fingers squeezing at his inner thighs as she got more and more into it. 

"You're gonna make Daddy cum if you keep going." Kun chuckled, letting his head tip back. He was pretty sure that's what Taeyong wanted anyway. To prove herself. To rile him up. To make him lose it. 

Fuck it. 

Why not let her have what she wanted? 

Being unable to say no to Taeyong had always been one of Kun's biggest weaknesses. 

He fell back on the mattress, fully giving into Taeyong. Lying back and letting her have her way with him — for now. He was getting a blowjob, he wasn't going to turn that down now, was he? He deserved this. Work was shit. He knew he could just quit but then he would be bored.

Plus, it was kind of nice coming home to this. To his perfect wife. Their little baby. Made him feel normal. Like he had earned this lifestyle. Like they hadn't just killed someone to get it. 

"Baby…" He drawled, hips lifting off the bed so he could push his cock further into Taeyong's mouth. He needed more. He needed her to give him everything she had. 

"You're close Daddy, I can taste it." Taeyong giggled to herself.

"Look at the state of you." Kun scoffed as he looked down. Taeyong's lipstick was all over her face, a lot glossier than before… Mixed with his slick. Her cheeks were flushed but she was wearing a wide smile. 

Between his legs was truly where she belonged. 

"Finish me off." He lay back down, planting his heels firmly into the mattress, fully barring himself to Taeyong. If he had still been watching he would have seen her lick her lips. "Daddy wants to fuck you."

He barely managed to finish his sentence before Taeyong's face was buried back between his thighs, eating him out and sucking him off like she hadn't been fed in weeks. 

She was a monster. 

A real cockslut. 

But he loved that about her. 

No one had ever made him feel as good as Taeyong. No one had ever made him feel as confident and sexy in his own skin as his wife. 

"Fuck— Keep going, Princess. So— So close—" Kun reached down to grab a handful of hair once again, rutting up against Taeyong's open mouth, against her tongue. Using her. "Yes!"

Taeyong tried her best to take it, licking and slurping as Kun moved against her. It was messy, but that was just how they both liked it. 

She tried to hold his hips still so she could suck his cock back between her lips, circle her tongue around the engorged nub and really make him lose it. 

And he did. 

That was all it took to tip Kun over the edge, for him to cum with a loud cry of Taeyong's name. 

She ran her tongue through his folds one last time, a pathetic attempt to clean him up because she still wanted him to be able to feel how wet he was, before she crawled onto the bed, knees either side of his hips and hands pressed into the mattress next to his head — caging him in. 

Kun looked drunk, peering up at her through lidded eyes with a sloppy smile in his face. 

"You're filthy." He slurred, a lethargic arm reaching up so he could brush a thumb across Taeyong's lips. He would have thought someone with as many cosmetics as her would have found a more durable, smudge proof lipstick, one that wouldn't smear all over her face as she sucked her husband off. But he had a feeling she did it on purpose. She loved looking a mess. 

He sort of loved it too. 

That's why he didn't bother to clean her up. 

"I can't believe that dress hasn't burst at the seams."

Taeyong chuckled as Kun's eyes fixed on her chest, now her tits were looming over him. She was a little surprised too, honestly. The material was stretched so tight around her body. It only made her feel like more of a whore. 

"It's holding out, knows I want you to fuck me in it."

Taeyong straightened up, settling herself down on Kun's hips, knowing he would be able to feel the bulge in her panties against his skin. Making Kun cum always got her going. 

She began unbuttoning his shirt, even though she knew she didn't have permission. She didn't care. There was no way he was going to punish her on their anniversary. Not when she looked like this. 

"You're so sexy, Daddy." Taeyong almost whispered, making the hairs on Kun's arms stand on end. "Don't you wanna fuck your little slut?"

Kun's breath shuddered as Taeyong got to the last button, as she let his shirt fall open and fingers roamed across his chest and stomach, acrylic nails scratching against his skin, over his scars. He let his eyes flutter shut for just a moment so he could enjoy it. 

She really loved his body. Worshipped him. She had always told him he was gorgeous, handsome, sexy, whatever, but now he felt it, and Taeyong's reaction to him without a shirt on always backed that up. She just couldn't seem to control herself around him. 

"Daddy!" She whined, leaning in to suck on Kun's collarbone. He was ignoring her and she didn't like it. "Please fuck me. I've been a good girl, haven't I?"

"I dunno, did you make the poor pool boy pop another boner?"

Taeyong smirked against her husband's skin. 

She loved playing with Xuxi even more than she did with Taeil. She had never seen anyone flush so hard or so quick. She liked that his ears stuck out a little so there was no hiding the fact they were bright red. 

"Of course not! Didn't even go in the pool today. I was the perfect housewife, as always. Looked after your son, chose the menu and picked out some flowers for our romantic meal… Spent the rest of the day getting pretty for you."

"So, you made Taeil pop a boner instead?"

Taeyong hummed, opting to suck a deep mark into Kun's chest in lieu of actually answering. She wasn't going to lie to him, but not saying anything wasn't _technically_ lying. Was it? 

"You're a nightmare." Taeyong could hear the smile in his voice, didn't even have to look up. 

"Go get my dick."

Taeyong's eyes sparkled. _Finally._

"Which one?"

Kun thought it over for a moment; there were plenty to choose from. 

But it was time he made this about Taeyong. 

"Ladies choice."

Taeyong hopped off the bed with an excited squeal, making her way over to one of their chests of drawers — the one that was filled to the brim with sex toys. She didn't even bother tugging her dress down, the hem had rolled up a little while she was straddling Kun but she didn't care, and she was pretty sure he wasn't going to complain about her asscheeks sticking out as she rifled through the straps. 

"I want you in here." Taeyong had been too engrossed in picking the perfect dick she hadn't even heard Kun get off the bed. He was standing in the doorway of her dressing room, totally naked, shirt left in a heap on the bed. 

It made her heart race a little and she knew exactly why. There were _a lot_ of mirrors in there. Floor to ceiling. She would be able to see him from every angle. See herself. 

This called for desperate measures. 

She grabbed the thickest cock she could find, a bigger bottle of lube and Kun's favourite harness and trotted after her husband. 

"I should have known." He grinned as she passed him the goods. He really didn't expect Taeyong to go for one of their smaller straps, those were for mornings when she woke up in his arms and wanted a little loving before they had to get up and see to Chenle. For afternoons where she would sit in his lap, dick inside of her as he worked on the accounts from home. 

She leaned up against her dressing table as she watched Kun get ready, pushing a couple of her lotions and potions off to the side. It wasn't like she couldn't afford more if they got smashed or whatever, but she didn't like waste. Just because they were loaded now didn't mean she wouldn't use every last drop to its full potential, just like back when they had nothing more than a couple of dollars between them. 

"You sure you're ready for this?" Kun smirked. He had barely stretched her out earlier, definitely not enough to take this beast. But Taeyong only spread her legs, dress riding further up her hips so Kun could get the full view of her little black panties from the front. 

"Of course, Daddy. You know how well I take your cock."

She turned around; hands flat on her vanity so she could push her hips back and dip her spine. Making sure Kun knew exactly what she wanted. 

"Fuck me."

She leaned down on her elbows, ass in the air as she looked back over her shoulder with a coy smile on her lips. 

"Please Daddy. Fuck my pussy."

This brought back so many memories. Taeyong bent over in front of a mirror, dress hiked up, ready for Kun to do whatever he wanted to her. Reminded him of when she was married to someone else. When her husband was out for some fresh air and he'd take a break from preparing their dinner for later to pay his girlfriend a little visit in her marital bedroom. 

As much as he loved all of that; the risk of getting caught, the idea of doing it behind someone's back… Someone who's fortune they were planning on taking for themselves. As much as that had excited him back then, he was much happier now Taeyong was all his. 

"You're so beautiful." He pulled her panties down over the curve of her ass, leaving them there because he knew she loved the sensation of elasticated lace digging into her skin. 

Taeyong shuddered as Kun squeezed a generous amount of lube between her cheeks. 

"And dripping wet just for me."

"Daddy—" Her breath was shaky as he lined himself up, as she felt his cock press against her hole. 

"I want you to watch. Want you to see how perfect you look when I take you from behind."

Taeyong did as she was told, eyes fixing on the reflection in front of her. Made her smile, what a state she looked. Her hair was all mussed up from Kun pulling it, those perfect curls beginning to fall out. And her makeup… Well, it was all over her face. Red smeared across her lips and chin, dots of mascara under her lashes. 

He was right, though. 

She did look beautiful like this. 

"Daddy, pl—"

Taeyong didn't even have time to finish the word, replacing it was a long, drawn out moan as Kun finally pushed in. As he pushed deeper and deeper, ever so slowly. 

Kun bit down on his bottom lip; pushing Taeyong's cheeks apart so he could watch his cock disappear inside of her, watch her greedy little pussy swallow him down. 

"Ah— Yes!"

Kun looked up to find Taeyong was doing what she was told, watching herself in the mirror, jaw hanging loose as she took deep breaths, pushing herself through the pain. And Kun knew it must hurt, but he also knew she liked it. She would tell him if it was too much. 

"S-So full."

"And I'm not even all the way in yet." 

Taeyong shuddered as Kun pulled some of her hair back over her shoulder so he could lean in close to her ear. The new position pushed him even deeper inside of her. 

"F-Fuck me, please." She couldn't take anymore. Not yet. It was too much. She needed stretched out. She needed fucked. "You're too big."

Kun pressed a soothing kiss to her shoulder, eyes fixed on hers in the reflection. They were starting to water. Poor thing. 

"Whatever you want, Princess."

He pulled out, slowly, so slowly he could see the impatience in Taeyong's eyes. She wanted fucked and she wanted it now, but he couldn't help but play for her. She always looked so good when she was begging for it. 

"Daddy can y— Ah!"

She cried out as Kun snapped his hips forward, fingers forming fists on her vanity while he began to pull back out only to do it again. And again. And again. 

"More!" She gasped. 

She needed him faster. She needed him to actually fuck her. He was still teasing. Still wanting a rise out of her. 

Wanting to hear her filthy mouth beg. 

"Please Daddy! Fuck me. Fuck me! I want it so bad." She pushed her hips back, showing him that if he wasn't going to do it, then she'd have to do it herself. She wanted that cock ramming in and out of her. "Fuck this pussy. It's all yours."

Kun smirked to himself as he watched Taeyong rock her hips back and forth, she just couldn't help herself, could she. She really was that much of a cockslut. 

Well, if that's what she wanted…

He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled all the way out just as she began to push back. It made her whine, but not for long, because the next thing she knew she was seeing stars as Kun rammed into her. 

"Fuck!" She just about managed to gasp out, breath knocked out of her as Kun really went for it. As he fucked her just how she wanted. She tried to keep her eyes open even though it was _so_ fucking good because she wanted to watch. She wanted to watch her own face contort in pleasure as her husband used her as a dumb little sex toy. 

Because that was what she did best. 

And she looked really sexy doing it. 

"Daddy! Daddy, yes! I love it so much. Love your cock!" She rambled on; showing Kun with praise because she knew it would only spur him on. "Fuck my tight little cunt. I want it all!"

Taeyong's eyes locked on her own, pupils blown even under grey contact lenses. It was no wonder Kun loved watching her so much. She really was beautiful. 

She looked so good bent over like this. Ass up in the air, tits jiggling back and forth with the force every thrust, the dress she had on doing absolutely nothing for her support wise. 

She was still a whore and she loved it. She might not get paid for this anymore, but she still fucked like she did. Like her next hot meal depended on it. 

"Oh!" She cried out as a hand came into contact with her ass, the slap sound reverberating around the room. She could feel it jiggle. Thank you silicone injections. 

"Again. Spank me again. I've been a naughty girl."

"Oh, have you now?" Kun's grip on her hips tightened, she could feel his trimmed nails dig into her skin. "Tell me what you've done, baby."

"You already know, Daddy. I let Taeil see me like this." She smirked into the mirror. That wasn't strictly true. Sure, she was dressed like a little slut but she wasn't bent over, panties pulled down, ready to get pounded by her chef. It was fun to play around with Kun and pretend she was though. Jealousy was an act they reserved solely for the bedroom. "His face was so close to my dick. Should have lifted up my dress and let him suck it."

Kun knew exactly what she was doing. She loved riling him up, even if it was all just a game. It turned her on. Turned them both on. 

"I'm surprised you didn't. Had to leave for work before you were awake this morning. Surprised you weren't fingering yourself on the bench while he cooked."

Taeyong moaned at the thought. Kun always made her out to be so desperate. 

And he was right. 

She had been horny all day because he hadn't woken her up for some morning fun. 

"Should have." She drawled, eyes fluttering shut as Kun spanked her again. "Should have let him fuck me bent over the island. Then my pussy would be all stretched out, ready to take Daddy's cock."

"Whore." Kun hissed, picking up the pace. The idea of Taeyong being with someone else really did get to him, even if it was all just made up. He trusted her, knew she would never, but after years of having to share her he wasn't willing to do that ever again. She belonged to him now. No one else was ever going to have the pleasure of seeing his wife in this state again. "Am I gonna have to start taking you to work with me because you can't be trusted?"

"I'd just fuck your assistant. What's his name, the one with the weird ears?"

Taeyong smirked as Kun growled behind her. 

"You're always so busy in meetings." Taeyong pouted. She had been to work with Kun before and it was _boring._ "I bet he'd love to take me on your desk. Feeling like the big boss. Fucking his wife…"

"Right." Kun grabbed a handful of Taeyong's hair, pulling so her back arched. He'd had enough. She wasn't going to cum to the thought of his assistant. Not a chance. "That's enough. You're forgetting who you belong to."

Taeyong whimpered as Kun pulled her upright, shoulder blades flush against his chest; spine still curved a little to make sure she was a little shorter than him in her heels. Just as well she was flexible. 

"Who does this pussy belong to?"

"Y-You, Daddy." Her knees shook a little as he pushed her dress up past her bellybutton so the two of them could see everything. Her clit was so hard, trying to work its way out of her pathetic excuse for panties. She was so wet. 

"And who does this belong to?"

Taeyong let out a loud moan and Kun pushed her panties down, cock springing free. It was so red. Desperate to burst already. 

"You! You it's all yours!" Taeyong reached back to lace her fingers through Kun's hair, to give herself something to hold on as he wrapped his fingers around her neglected clit and began to pump. She felt like she was going to collapse. "Everything. I'm yours, Daddy. Only yours."

"That's more like it." Kun's voice was low as he pushed right up against her, the full length of his cock stretching out her tight cunt. "Look at that."

He chuckled as his fingers travelled up over Taeyong's stomach, leaving a trail of slick in their way. She let out a pathetic whine as he pressed against the bulge in her tummy. Against his cock deep inside of her. 

"You're so full baby girl. Full of Daddy's cock."

"I love it." She hesitantly let go of her vanity, worried she might fall in a heap on the floor if she did, but… She wanted to take the risk. Wanted to feel for herself. Feel Kun's dick poking through her skin. "Love being your cocksleeve."

"Mine and no one else's."

"No one could ever fuck me like you Daddy." Taeyong moaned, focusing all of her energy in her knees and ankles, willing them not to give out. She probably should have taken her heels off but she sort of liked the pain and awkwardness of it all. "No one."

She reached out to grab the side of one of her closets as Kun snapped his hips again, almost losing her balance. The vanity felt too far away now and she liked being able to see everything. 

And she was thankful she didn't band back over when Kun ripped her dress down from the neckline, tits finally springing free after being held down by the tight material for so long. 

She looked a fucking mess, burgundy velvet bunched up around her tiny waist, chest flushed and heaving as Kun continued to fuck into her from behind, cock hard and wet, bobbing along with every thrust of her husband's hips, black lace wrapped around her thighs. 

She was going to cum. 

Just watching herself like this, she was going to cum. 

"Look at the state of you." Kun glowered into her neck, mouthing over the diamanté choker before sucking on the sensitive skin underneath. He still had one had firm on her hips, keeping her in place as he could fuck as deep into her as possible, but the other trailed up from her tummy to her breast. Squeezing. Massaging. Rolling her pert nipple between his fingers. 

She felt like she had barely been touched and it was all too much. 

"Daddy, please. Close." She whimpered, arm tightening around the back of his neck to keep herself upright. 

She wanted more. Wanted to hold out so he could touch her all over. So he could play with her and scratch her and really use her to his full potential. 

But she couldn't. 

She could feel that heat pooling in her stomach and holding on wasn't something she did well. She was much too spoiled. Never bothered to build up any kind of stamina because Kun loved getting her off. Loved giving her whatever the fuck she wanted. 

"Daddy—"

"Can you cum without me playing with your clit, baby? Hm? Can you squirt untouched for Daddy?"

Taeyong nodded her head furiously as sucked and liked at her neck, over her trapezius and down to her shoulder. 

She could. She knew she could 

With the way Kun was fucking into her, the way he was groping her breasts like she was nothing more than some sex toy. How she looked… Watching herself. 

She knew she could. 

"Go on then. Cum for me."

Taeyong let herself give into to it all. Let her eyes flutter shut as Kun touched her up, as he rocked deeper and deeper into her tight heat. There really was no one else on this earth that could fuck her the way her husband did. No one who made her feel so sexy and confident. 

"Oh my god—" her voice was tight. Barely able to force the words out. "Oh my—"

She tried her hardest to open her eyes, to watch herself as she finally let go, rock hard clit squirting all over her vanity. She just about managed to catch a glimpse of her cum face before everything went black for a moment, eyes rolling back in her head as orgasm sweat over her entire body, making everything unbearably hot and prickly for a moment. 

She felt herself go limp in Kun's arms, knees finally giving out, but he managed to keep her up right, managed to stay deep inside of her, fucking her into overdrive, making sure to milk every last drop of cum. 

"D-Daddy—" She could barely get her words out, as she tried to come around. She felt a little dizzy. And fuck— She had squirted so hard there were splashes all over the mirror, making it even harder to see herself in the reflection, paired with her bleary eyes. 

"Daddy, did you cum?" Taeyong sounded delirious, body sagging as Kun tried to hold her up, knees buckling. "Wanna— Wanna make you cum." 

She tried to lower herself to the ground, even though Kun was still deep inside of her, tried to get on her knees, hoping her shaky fingers would be able to manage with the buckles of his harness so she could rip it off and suck Kun dry but he wouldn't let her. He kept her up on her feet. 

"Oh I'm not done with you yet Princess."

Taeyong's eyes were blown as he looked into hers through the splattered reflection.

"Get in that chair."

He let go, forcing Taeyong to stand on her own as he pulled out and nodded over to a dusky pink and gold embroidered armchair in the corner of her dressing room. 

He— He wanted more? 

Taeyong wasn't going to say no to that. 

She staggered over to the chair, dress still bunched up around her waist, ankles weak and threatening to give in as she tried her hardest not to fall in her heels. 

She slumped down in it, taking a few deep breaths as Kun approached her. As he loomed over her. Chest covered in a sheen of sweat. Wet cock standing to attention. A hungry look in his eyes. 

He placed a hand on each of the arms; they were low, outlined with little studs of vintage brass. He was almost bent in half, centimetres from her face. 

"You have the best seat in the house, beautiful." He looked around at all the mirrors. "You can watch me fuck you from any angle."

Taeyong moaned as Kun hoisted her legs up, forcing her to slide down the armchair so only her shoulder blades were resting against the back. 

It almost made her feel embarrassed, being on display like this. Which was stupid, really, considering she had been parading around in a skin tight bodycon dress all night. Considering she never missed an opportunity to get her tits out. 

But this different. No one else got to see her like this. Thighs pushed apart, hole gaping, spent cock lying back against her stomach. 

Not anymore, anyway. 

This was all for Kun. 

_She_ was all Kun's. 

"P-Put it in."

She wasn't sure she could take it, her entire body tingling for her last orgasm. 

But she wanted it. 

She wanted everything Kun had to give her. 

"You want it again? Already?" 

Kun pushed his hips forward, tip of his cock pressing against Taeyong's abused hole. 

She nodded, let out a pathetic whine. 

She wanted it so fucking bad, even if it was too much too soon. 

"Need it. Need Daddy's cock."

Kun smirked. 

Of course she did. 

Her jaw dropped as he filled her up once again, she had felt kind of empty before, incomplete without him inside of her, but now she had him back. She had her Daddy right where she wanted him. And it _was_ too much. Her entire body shuddered, hypersensitive from just having cum, but he needed it. Craved the stretch. 

"Fuck— Fuck I wanna make you cum. Fuck me as hard as you want, Daddy. Use me."

Kun had already given her what she wanted. It was her turn now. 

That was her job, as a whore, she was there to make Kun lose it. That was her purpose. Just a little fuck toy. A filthy little hole there to be filled, to scream his name and sing his praises. 

She wanted to give him everything. 

"Use my slutty little pussy."

Kun was rutting into her with such force the armchair was rocking against the wall in no time. He couldn't help himself when Taeyong spoke like that. When those words spilled over her lips. When she looked so nasty, practically naked apart from her sparkly SLUT collar and her dress pushed up around her waist, legs spread for him, cock dribbling against her stomach desperate for more. 

He moaned at the sight as she played with her tits, eyes fixed on his as she put on a show, able to control herself a little more now she wasn't standing in those ridiculous heels that were currently pressed up by her ears. 

This was her time to shine now. 

"What a good little whore." He mused, head tipping back as the sensitive head of his cock rubbed up against the harness. He was so wet… Gliding back and forth over its roughness every time he pressed up against Taeyong's cheeks, as deep as he could possibly get. "So perfect for Daddy."

Taeyong moaned as Kun rocked up against her entrance, clearly pleasuring himself against the harness. He looked so beautiful, towering over her, covered in a sheen of sweat, chest so flushed it almost completely hid his scars, abs contracting as shockwaves rippled through his body. 

He wasn't the only one that enjoyed a show. Taeyong was more than happy to sit back and watch Kun lose it too. 

"Maybe you should look at yourself." Her lips quirked up as Kun's head tipped back down to look at her, before glancing over to the mirror beside him. "You look so good."

He wasn't really into watching himself. Why would he when he had Taeyong to focus on? She was gorgeous. 

But seeing himself like this… Buried deep in his wife. He pulled out, experimenting a little, eyes locked on his dick dragging out Taeyong's pussy before slamming it back in. 

Huh. 

She was right. 

He did look good. 

She cried out his name as he fucked her, eyes locked on the mirror, watching himself pound his wife's greedy little cunt. He could see her too, pure ecstasy written across her features, one hand gripping onto the arm of the chair, the other at her tit. 

She was perfect. 

And she was all his. 

He looked back at himself, biting down on his bottom lip as his stomach tightened. As if this was turning him on so much. The sight of himself sliding in and out of Taeyong… God. 

He—

He watched on as his hips slapped against her cheeks, rhythm sloppy as he came undone. 

"Open your eyes." He wanted her to watch too. 

Taeyong did as she was told, head tilting to take in the view. 

Fuck. 

They really were the perfect couple. Kun's fingers wrapped tight around her calves, pushing them up and out, in a position most people her age wouldn't even dream of getting into. He was fucking into her with such force her ass and thighs were rippling with every thrust. 

"D-Daddy!" She cried out, it was all becoming too much again. She was so sensitive. Then Kun spread her out just a little more, the lace panties around her though that getting to rip. The angle changed and—

"Ah!" 

She screamed out in pleasure as he hit that sweet spot inside of her dead on. His rhythm was so sloppy, clearly close to losing it himself that he would hit it every couple of thrusts, throwing her off because she didn't know when it was coming. Didn't know when he was going to make her see stars. 

"I'm gonna cum again, Daddy. Tell me you're close. Want you to— Ah!"

Taeyong reached down to circle her fingers around her clit. It hurt, sent a jolt of pleasure and pain through her body but she needed to stop herself from cumming. She couldn't. Not before Kun. 

"Daddy!"

Kun came with his eyes fixed on the scene in front of him. He came to the imagine of himself. To Taeyong wet, sticky mess underneath him, desperate to keep her orgasm at bay so he could cum first. He came buried deep inside of her, dripping all over inside of his harness, the head of his cock pressed up against leather. 

And he came with a cry of Taeyong's name. Only she could manage to do this to him. To give him the confidence to watch himself fully naked. To get him off in a new and exciting way despite how long they had been together. 

Taeyong whimpered as Kun continued to rock into her, riding his orgasm out. His moans were like music to her ears, so much so that she began playing with herself without even noticing. It was subconscious. Kun sounded so good her fingers couldn't help but tug at her poor red cock. She wanted to get off so bad that something deep down had taken control and wouldn't let her hold out anymore. 

"Close, Daddy. So close. Gonna—" Taeyong pinched at her nipple, tightened her fingers around her clit and clenched around Kun's cock, desperate to do anything to tip her over the edge. 

And it worked. 

Within seconds she was squirting all over herself. Her stomach. Her tits. A glob even managed to land on her chin, weirdly cooling compared to how hot and flustered she was. 

She felt like she was on fire. Like she had walked through a forest of nettles. Everything was so… Intense. Kun still deep inside of her, whispering her name as he came down. 

It was fucking magical, if she was being honest. Filthy and disgusting and nasty. But magical. 

"Daddy…" She muttered, not quite able to form any other words. "D-Daddy."

Kun was met with a whine as he finally pulled out, as he let go of Taeyong legs and allowed her to go slack in her chair. 

Fuck. 

She looked a mess. Soaking. Chest rising and falling harshly. 

Completely fucked out. 

"Such a good little whore." Kun smiled down at her even though she was barely able to open her eyes. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking it a couple of times. It was warm after being buried in his wife for so long. "You look perfect like this. Used."

"Love it when you use me, Daddy." She slurred. She sounded like she was half asleep. 

Kun would have to do something about that. 

"You've even made a mess of this, naughty girl." He unbuckled his harness, letting it fall to the ground with a thud, blaming Taeyong for _him_ cumming all over the leather. "Daddy is just as disgusting as you are."

Taeyong whimpered as Kun pressed himself up against her thigh, making sure she could feel how wet he was. 

"Little cumslut." He mused, finger trailing up from Taeyong's thigh as he rubbed against it, up her stomach to swipe through the mess she had made. "Open up."

Taeyong did as she was told, jaw dropping as she stared up at Kun through heavy lids. He wasn't finished with her yet. She could just tell as he pushed his cum soaked finger into her mouth. 

She tried to push herself up in the chair, letting Kun know she was ready for whatever he wanted. She had to please him. That was what she did best. And she wanted to be the very best for her husband. 

"Reckon you could get it up again?"

Taeyong's breath shuddered as Kun's eyes flickered down to her cock. She wasn't so sure. The hormones had taken quite a toll on her body, getting hard more than once a night wasn't usually on the cards for her. 

And she had already cum twice. 

"M-Maybe… In a bit."

Kun leaned in to kiss her, tongue lapping at her bottom lip. He wanted her so bad, still. He had had his way with her twice and he still couldn't get enough. That's how much he loved her. How sexy he found her. 

She loved that. 

"That's okay." He whispered against her lips. "We have time."

He brushed some of her hair back off of her face. She was totally out of it. Mind very literally blown. 

"I'm so happy that you're mine. Only mine."

"Me too." Taeyong smiled lopsidedly, weak arms trying to wrap around Kun's waist and pull him closer. She liked being able to feel him against her though, dripping, but she wanted more. She needed him pressed up against her. "Only yours."

"I love you so much, baby. You have no idea." Kun's voice was low as he spoke. There was no one else around but these words were for Taeyong and Taeyong only. "You're everything to me. You and our little family."

"You're everything to me too." She placed her hand on top of his and it came to rest on her cheek, tilting her head to look up at him. 

He really was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. And there had been a lot in the past. 

Not one compared to Kun, though. 

She rubbed her thumb against the gold band around his fourth finger, the one that bound them together for eternity. 

"Happy anniversary, Kun." She leaned up to kiss him once more. She could never get enough of those lips, no matter how tired and fucked out she was. "Thank you for loving me."

"Happy anniversary, Yonggie." He parroted with a dimpled smile. "I'll always love you, you know that right?"

She nodded slowly. Because she did. 

They had been through too much together, done too much for one another. 

There was no way they could ever be apart. 

He kissed her again, long and languid, making sure she knew that was the truth. Knew that he would always be there for her no matter what. That they would always be together. That he would do absolutely anything for her. 

She was his world. 

His best friend. His gorgeous wife. His incredibly sexy lover. 

And they stayed like that for a while — just kissing. Touching. Kun rocking back and forth on Taeyong thigh, dribbling onto the chair underneath her. 

She hoped it would always be like this. 

That they would never fall out of this honeymoon period they had been in for all these years. 

"Can we go take a bath?" Taeyong's eyes sparkled as Kun pulled back. She felt like she needed it. Her lower back was beginning to ache. 

And she loved their bathroom, it was her favourite place in their house besides their bedroom. Pink marble and polished gold fixings. A giant tub with all sorts of jacuzzi settings. 

"Yeah, we should probably get you cleaned up." Kun reached up to wipe away a glob of lipstick from Taeyong's chin. No doubt it had been mixed with his slick when she went down on him earlier, making it extra hard to budge. "My slutty little Princess is filthy."

"Only for you, Daddy." Taeyong beamed up at him. He could tell she was still high off cumming so many times. She looked intoxicated. It was cute. "I'm your cum dumpster and no one else's."

"You're gonna get me hard again." Kun warned as he hopped off of her knee, dropping to the floor so he could get to work unfastening her shoes. Of all the complicated heels she had to put on… They were tied with a bow at the back but the straps seemed to go on forever, all the way up her calf…

But there was no way she would be able to stand in these things after cumming twice. And the last thing he needed was her breaking an ankle. 

"You look good down there." 

He smiled up at her, thighs still wide apart… A little bead forming on the top of her clit. 

"Yeah?" He repositioned himself a little as he slipped her other shoe off, leaning in so he could lap that little drop of precum up. It made her yelp, almost crushing his head between her thighs. 

"No! No, I take it back! Too much!" Her voice was pitchy, halfway between a giggle and a shriek as she brought her hand down to cup her privates, to protect herself. She was way too sensitive. No way she could deal with that right now. "Too much, Daddy."

"That's a shame." Kun pouted as he got back on his feet, before straddling her hips. It made her whine. She thought they were going to have a nice relaxing bath! "Wanted you to fuck me."

Although… That _did_ make her ears perk up. 

"I mean… Y-You are really wet."

"I am."

Fuck. 

Fuck she really wished she could get it up right now. 

Her fingers ghosted over his thigh, dipping between them so she could get a proper feel. It made Kun shudder, made him moan as her digits came into contact with his folds. 

"Daddy." She moaned. It wasn't fair. Here he was all worked up for her… 

Well, if he wanted fucked then that's what she was going to give him. 

"Yong!" He gasped out her name as she slid a finger inside of him with ease. It felt like they had been going forever, but he was nowhere near finished. It was their anniversary. Just because they were a little older now didn't mean they couldn't fuck all night long like they did on their wedding day. "Good girl."

"You like that Daddy?" She smiled up at him. He could only moan in response. 

Her nails were a little on the long side, but he honestly didn't care. She was always gentle whenever she fingered him. Always made sure she didn't hurt him, but _always_ turned him into a quivering mess. 

That was exactly what he wanted right now. 

He cupped her cheeks, pulling her into a deep kiss. Him leaning forward had her pressing up against that spot inside of him and he could feel himself dripping down her hand. 

"So warm." She whispered against his lips, sliding a second finger in to make sure he could feel the stretch in lieu of her cock being inside of him. "Love fucking you, Daddy."

"I know you do, baby. You're so good at it too." Kun nibbled on her lip, one hand coming down to cup her breast. 

He has missed this. Being pressed up against her. He loved the way her body felt. It was something he hadn't gotten a lot of tonight. Just… Her. Her skin against his. Her tits up against him, nipples rubbing against his own, feeling her arch up into him… 

"Little whore will do anything to get Daddy off, huh?"

Taeyong giggled in agreement as she caught his lips once more. She wanted to taste him. Wanted his tongue in her mouth. Wanted it to be just as messy as her fingers were. 

So she crooked them, causing Kun to cry out so she could slip her tongue between his lips and shut him up. 

He rocked back and forth on Taeyong's fingers, the sensation of them moving inside of him, of her acrylics against his walls driving him crazy. 

He was so sensitive. So on edge from having just came… It felt amazing. 

She felt amazing. 

"Gonna fuck you un the bath." She promised. "Properly. Fuck you while you suck on my tits."

This time Kun was the one who was speechless, barely able to get his words out as her thumb circled around the head of his cock. That sounded perfect. He needed to cum and get her in the bathroom as quickly as possible. 

He pinched her nipple, unable to suck it into his mouth from the position he was in and the fact his lips were otherwise preoccupied with Taeyong's. He wanted her hard. Wanted her to get over her post-orgasm slump so she could really make him lose it. 

He rocked his hips harder, fucking himself on Taeyong's fingers and rubbing his cock against hers. He could feel how messy they were both getting. Knew Taeyong would be leaking too if her soft whined against his lips were anything to go by. 

"Cum. Cum, daddy. Wanna make you cum."

Taeyong crooked her fingers again. And again. And again. 

Kun convulsed on top of her. It was clearly working. He was so fucking close. 

"Baby—" He gasped out, head titling back just enough so Taeyong could scatter open mouthed kisses across the column of his neck. "One more. Just need—"

He needed that little extra stretch. Needed to really be filled up by her. 

And she gave him exactly that. Slipping a third finger in as he cried out her name, bouncing up and down on the digits as he fucked himself. 

"Taeyong! Princess— I—" 

All it took was one last flick of his dick and he was gushing all over her fingers. Taeyong sucked harder into his skin at the sensation. She was so wet. He was so wet. They were both absolutely filthy. 

"Daddy…" Kun slumped forward with a laugh as Taeyong pumped in and out of him slowly, milking his orgasm to its fullest. His thighs clamped around her, shaking as his breath shuddered in her ear. 

This was truly her idea of heaven. 

Making the man she adored lose his mind with a simple flick of her thumb. She knew Kun's body like the back of her hand. Knew exactly what he needed to get off and she loved being the one to deliver that. 

"Oh my god." He drawled into her ear, hand rubbing up and down her body, squeezing at her breast as he tried to make his way back to earth. No one could make him cum like Taeyong. Even after years of hormones she still had him soaking wet. "You're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." Taeyong nudged him with her nose, urging him to tilt his head and kiss her now he was the floppy, fucked out mess. "How about that bath?"

Kun groaned. He shouldn't have suggested that, should he? That meant he has to move and Taeyong lap always made the best seat. 

But… They both seriously needed it. They were disgusting. 

So he pushed himself up on shaky legs, whining as he pulled out of him. 

He stretched his arms out so he could help Taeyong up. She was still on the verge of boneless herself; Kun fucking her so hard in front of all of these mirrors had really taken it out of her. But at least she could stand now her feel were flat on the ground and she didn't have those ridiculous heels making life harder. "Christ."

Kun snorted, making Taeyong look back at the armchair. 

"We're probably gonna have to get that reupholstered." Kun chuckled, looking down at the very distinct dark patch on the fabric, a mixture of both their fluids. He wasn't sure he would put the maid through having to clean up after them. "You've made such a mess." 

Taeyong wrapped her arms around Kun shoulders, leaning into him as she giggled. Now she didn't have her heels on she was a little shorter than him. She liked that. Having to reach up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"Wasn't just me. Pretty sure you came an ocean too."

Taeyong squeaked as Kun's palm came into contact with her ass, she had been so distracted with everything else she had forgot how much it was still stinging from earlier. 

"Yeah, I'm… Sticky." He twisted his nose as his thighs pressed together. Maybe it would be best to just toss that whole chair away and get a new one. He didn't fancy explaining to anyone how it got in that state. "Let's go get in the tub. Get cleaned up and maybe go for round…?"

"Five?" Taeyong tilted her head as she tried to remember. What time even was it? How long had they been fucking? 

Who cared? It was a special night! The anniversary of the best day of her life. 

Walking down the aisle to meet the man she loved more than anything in the world. 

Not a patch on her first sham wedding. 

"Five." Kun groaned. Maybe he shouldn't have hinted he wanted to keep going. He was wrecked. 

But… He didn't have work tomorrow. He and Taeyong had the day to themselves to lie around in bed all morning and recover from their whore antics. 

"Mmm yeah." Taeyong kissed her husband again, arms wrapped tights around his shoulders, partially for balance and partially cause she couldn't get enough of his flat chest against her ample one. They fit together perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces or something just as cliché. 

"I wanna press you up against the jets and fuck you from behind until you can't remember your own name... Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
